Que Sera, Sera
by Latitude
Summary: A new case brings a new person to the station that may break Dee and Ryo's delicate bond. COMPLETE.
1. The Meeting

Summary: Spoilers a-plenty. This begins between Book 6 and into Book 7 with a different interpretation but the same results.

Disclaimer: FAKE belongs to Sanami Matoh.

1: THE MEETING

Looking at the eyes that stared straight at them chilled the spines of the two detectives.

"Like fried eggs on a skillet. 'This is your brain on drugs. Any questions?'"

Victim. Aryan Kardoss. Female, 25. Administrative Assistant at the Judicial Department for four years. Graduate student at NYU in Political Science. Engaged to boyfriend of three years.

The report held glowing testimonies. She knew everyone and everyone knew her. If something needed to be done right away, she was the one you called. Her collegues and friends all described her as reliable, smart, ambitious, and a person with a bright future. Who would have guessed she needed drugs to sustain that energy and drive? Not the profile of a typical user.

They weren't sure how to classify the crime. A CAT scan revealed the truth of the effects of the drug's devastation. It appeared to dissolve the axons that connected one nerve cell to another paralyzing the muscles. So either the damage had been a result of self-sustained abuse on the nervous system or the victim had been deliberately targeted and insidiously murdered. Except for elevated levels of caffeine in the bloodstream, there were no external markings, no reports of abnormal behavior. 'Perk' wasn't even a drug. It was candy for the upwardly mobile, for those cutting back on exorbitant lattés and frappicinos but still needed their hip morning buzz and yet it was the only link between the victims. A packet of 'Perk' was found on each victim.

Ted banged on the door frame of the office that Ryo and Dee shared. "Hey, Chief wants to see you guys in Room B. And bring that file on the 'Perk' victim."

As they walked into the conference room they saw the chief with a petite Asian girl her hair pulled back in a business-like bun. She didn't look to be over 21. With an alert, yet emotionless expression, she gave a nod of her head towards the two men entering the room. Was this a potential witness for their current case?

"This is Agent Karen Shu. This is Detective Randy Maclean and Detective Dee Latener."

"Pleased to meet you," as she firmly shook the hand of each officer.

"Miss Shu is on assignment from the FBI Agency in Washington, DC, comparing forensic evidence with the recent cases in our region involving 'Perk'. There had been similar reports of five cases in the last two months in New York City along with a dozen cases in Washington. This last one having fallen under the jurisdiction of the 27th Precinct."

Ryo looked spectulatively on Karen as though he were envisioning her in a different time and place. As a conjecture began to form upon him, he tried to keep down a growing sense of panic.

_'Is it her? Is it her? Oh, God, do I want it to be her?'_

Dee was taken back by the expression as Ryo's large, dark eyes seemed to get larger.

"She will be working out of Jim Campbell's department, since his department is this region's central location for forensic evidence."

Ryo barely registered what his boss was saying. _'How long has it been since I last saw her? Don't tell me she doesn't recognize me.'_

The chief continued. "She will also be on-call with you to witness the evidence first hand if another victim appears."

Ryo forced his professional demeanor to clamp down on the turbulent emotions that threatened to drown him.

Signifying she was not one to be taken lightly despite her delicate appearance, the cool, crisp voice of the agent called Ryo to attention. "The number of victims compared to the amount of 'Perk' distributed is insignificant but the victims were at various levels of responsibility in some very strategic businesses that affect citywide policies and politics. Bosses are getting paranoid thinking it is a warning that they are being targeted, and are demanding protection, the crimes hitting too close to home. But after analyzing the victims' profiles, I don't think that's the case. We believe the victims were delibrately targeted but how and why?. We have evidence to believe there is a relationship between 'Perk' and Bruno's Group. As far-reaching as the activities are, we think he is central to this case and the means of distribution in New York City." Acknowleding the file held in Ryo's hand. "Since you have the case file on the latest victim, you can see how destructive it really is. We're trying to find out the link between 'Perk' and the course of events that led to the victims' deaths. I'm depending on your cooperation. We've heard rumors that Bruno's on his last legs, so we might have to concentrate on the real head, Leo Grant."

Ryo startled at the mention of Leo Grant. The man who destroyed his family, who drove him to become a cop, and almost to becoming a murderer himself if not for the intervention of his partner, Dee. A partner willing to take a murder rap and do what needed to be done in order to protect Ryo from himself.

The chief concluded. "You two have been assigned because of past dealings with Bruno's Group. A meeting has been set up for 10 AM tomorrow to go over the evidence. If there are no objections and even if there are, I'll leave you to get acquainted since you'll be working together. You'll need to exchange contact information in case another victim shows up. Dismissed."

Chief Warren Smith walked back to his office knowing he had picked the best men for the job. He was well aware of the link between his two detectives and Bruno's Group and how each of the detectives' lives had been affected by those who considered themselves above the law. Dating back when he was walking the beat and Officer Jess Latener had been found murdered in a back alley near the orphanage to the revelation of why such a gentle man as Randy Maclean became a homicide detective, he knew the two men balanced each other and would not only keep each other in check but doggedly pursue this case to its conclusion no matter what the cost.

Left alone in the conference room, Ryo made an attempt at small talk. Trying not to be intrusive he asked Karen about Washington and how long she's lived there but received vague answers with no effort to prolong the conversation. Dee, recalling the look in Ryo's eyes upon entering the room, sharply watched his futile efforts. Ryo finally blurted out. "Have we met before?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. All Asians look alike."

"I'm part Japanese. Lived there for a couple of years."

Dee had not known that. But then again, he realized, there was actually a lot he didn't know about this man.

"Well I'm half-Japanese, half-Chinese, but it's not like you can tell the difference."

For some reason, Ryo was reluctant to let the conversation end even though it was obvious to all in the room that they were merely following courtesies. Ryo made another attempt. "Hey, since you're new in town, do you have any dinner plans?"

"No, and I'm not much of a cook." Karen replied discouragingly.

Ryo smiled with fondness, _'The girl I knew couldn't boil water.'_

"Why don't you come over and have dinner with Dee and my foster son, Bikky. It's got to be cheaper than eating out."

Dee was incredulous _'I can't believe it. He's hitting on a girl and he's moving pretty fast. I should be relieved that I'm invited, too.' _

"Thank you for your hospitality but I'll have to take a raincheck. I'm on expense while I'm here anyway. Besides, I still have to unpack and I want to explore the neighborhood and get my bearings."

Dee let out a detectable sigh of relief.

"I printed some business cards because who knows how long I'll be here." as she passed a card to both Dee and Ryo. "Now if you will excuse me I still need to set up my office space. I'll see you tomorrow at 10 unless there's another incident."

As she left the room, the two officers looked blankly at each other.

Dee's comment was blunt enough with more than a touch of sarcasm. "Well, she's brisk."

"She looks so young. Maybe that's her way to be taken seriously."

"She looks stiff. Kind of a Lucy Liu personality. I wonder if she can kick ass."

Later that night after Bikky had been sent to bed, Dee and Ryo were stretched out on the couch watching the news.

When a case was especially grisly, they wanted to forget that people could be capable of such monstrosities. They loved their jobs, they loved fighting the good fight, and they knew they were making a difference. It was at times like these that Ryo would be unconsciously drawn to the warmth and assurance of the brazen, dark-haired man, the person he trusted the most in all the world and Dee gazed at the man who had captured his heart without any effort. The biggest differences the men had made were in each other's lives and yet the day's events were still present in Ryo's thoughts, preventing him from relaxing. He was leaning back against the head rest, staring at the ceiling. This concerned Dee because normally by this time Ryo would be half-asleep with his head on Dee's shoulder.

Dee reached his arm over and rubbed Ryo's shoulder. He admitted he felt uneasy about the situation. "Why are you so tense tonight."

"Oh, you know, the usual. A new case...". Ryo's voice faded off.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Dee cautiously broached the subject. "Do you think we'll be able to work with that FBI agent?"

It's not that he didn't trust this girl just because she didn't want to talk about herself, those FBI agents are a close-lipped bunch on principle, but because Ryo had never tried so hard to draw out a person he wasn't interrogating. He knew his partner was very respectful towards maintaining personal privacy with his collegues and he respected that sentiment in others. Too much so. Sometimes Dee just wanted to know what was on Ryo's mind - and in his heart.

Ryo, with a reluctance that triggered uneasiness in Dee, revealed, "Karen Shu reminds me of someone I used to know but it had been a while and I could be mistaken. I don't think their personalities could be more different."

"Well, she didn't seem to remember you and you're hard to forget."

Dee reached under Ryo's collar and caressed the knotted muscles on his neck, sliding back over his shoulder and inching his way down Ryo's fair chest. As his fingers flicked open the buttons revealing more of his skin. Ryo's head jerked down from the ceiling as he swatted Dee's wandering hand.

"Stop it, Dee. Do I need to remind you that Bikky is here and I want to go over the evidence again for our meeting tomorrow. Especially since Leo's involved."

Dee sighed for the second time that day. "You don't have to be on the clock all the time. It's already getting late. I know how you feel about Leo Grant, just don't keep me in the dark, okay. Remember, we're partners."

"I know. Thanks Dee." Ryo gave him the soft smile that went straight to Dee's heart (as well as other parts of him) as Ryo showed Dee to the door.

Ten minutes after seeing Dee out, Ryo softly knocked on Bikky's door. It wasn't too late so Bikky was just nodding off. Ryo smiled to assure the young teenager that there was nothing to worry about and made his voice as nonchalant as possible. "Bikky? I've been called into work. I have my cell so call if you need anything since I might not get back before morning. I'll be checking up on you to make sure you go to school."

Seeing Bikky toss over to avoid the glare of the hallway light and satisfied that the boy had been awake enough to register Ryo's words, Ryo pulled out the self-printed business card with slightly shaking hands. _'Good, she doesn't live too far away. It's within our jurisdiction. I suppose that will make it easier to get to the scene of the crime if our perps strikes again. I could walk there but it's getting late and I need to know...'. _He walked west, where he knew he would have a better chance of catching a cab.

The brick apartment building was typical for that area. A non-descriptive but respectable residence with an electronic security system and a doorman.

Spoken in a stronger voice than he intended, "I would like to see Karen Shu in Apartment 24B?"

The elderly man attending the desk gave Ryo an appraising look. "Sir, it is very late and I don't wish to disturb our tenants. Is she expecting you?"

As he moderated his tone and apologized for the lateness of the hour he said, "Please, just tell her Detective Randy Maclean is here to see her regarding a case."

"Very well." After seeing Ryo's identification and badge, the doorman called Karen up apologizing for disturbing her. Satisfied with the response on the other end of the line, he turned a ledger towards Ryo. "Please sign-in and you may go up."

As the elevator approached its final destination. Ryo's pulse began to beat harder and his hands felt clammy. _'Why am I feeling this way? What's wrong with me?'_

She wore a linen nightgown covered with a light kimono robe scattered with peonys. With her hair down she looked even younger than she did in the office. The mask of detached professionalism was gone and what Ryo saw and felt was a sense of youth and vitality that only occurred in rare moments and he had almost forgotten existed.

"Kadee?"

"Ryo."

As she stepped inside to let him by he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, closing the door behind him with his foot.


	2. The Job

A/N: Thank you for the kind comments and encouragement. Yes, this is my first fiction and I want to get this completed before I lose my nerve. I just couldn't get the plot out of my head but putting it on paper is a whole nother matter.

2: THE JOB

Ryo gently held her by the chin and sucked on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. As he pulled her closer she grasped his shirt but he was surprised to meet resistance when her elbow refused to budge. They each stared into dark brown eyes that disclosed a common heritage and they were both breathing hard.

When they were past the danger of passing out through lack of oxygen. Kadee ruefully sighed, "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you in."

"Why didn't you tell me that when I was downstairs?"

She blushed and turned her head away. "Baka. I wanted to see you. I didn't want to make out with you."

He stepped away, the palm of each hand flat against the wall on both sides of her small frame and gave a chuckle as he leaned over and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

With an indignant attitude she snapped, "That's a start at least. I could give you a list of grievances. Get an apology for each and every one and I still won't forgive you."

He lifted his head. "Did I hurt you so much that you acted like you didn't know me?"

A smile broke out. "People see me as a novice. It's hard enough for me to be taken seriously. How professional would it be if I reverted into a giggling schoolgirl?"

In a quiet voice, Ryo gazed ahead at something only he could see. "When I saw you in the office it was like seeing a ghost, I couldn't believe my own eyes. And then all those memories came flooding in." There was a hint of sadness in Ryo's voice as he asked, "Did _you _give up on _me_?"

The emphasis on his words was a hint of a confession and told Kadee more than what was said. "Something came up. I had to grow up and part of that was letting you go. When my boss told me who I would be working with, I almost refused the assignment because the truth is... it would be better if you still thought of me as a ghost."

Ryo spun around, repeatedly banging the back of his head against the wall in frustration with his eyes closed. "Aargh. This is driving me nuts. There's so much I want to know that you're not telling me." He turned and looked at her in earnest. "I DID look for you but you had just disappeared. Nobody was willing to tell me anything, like in a way it was my fault for associating with you."

He continued, somewhat appeased. "Somehow, though, I'm not surprised you've chosen this career. You always had a strong sense of justice - look at how we met. But.. alleviating the anxiety of some corrupted, sleazeball who jumps from shadows because he's suffering from a guilty conscious doesn't seem... I-I don't know... worthy enough of your efforts."

"Our job is to prevent more victims, I don't question their morals."

"No. You never question morals, only motives." There was a pause before he continued. "How are we suppose to work together?"

There was a curt reply. "As professionals." The mask was back on but her eyes seemed to glow in intensity. "I think you should leave now. We do have an early day tomorrow. And, by the way, I'd appreciate it if you called me Karen at the office."

As he opened the door and prepared to walk out, he turned towards her and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. In a soft, sensual voice he whispered, "Don't run away from me, Kadee. Now that you're here, I don't want to let you go again." And then, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Oh, and you can call me Ryo at the office."

As Ryo descended the elevator and nodded a goodnight to the doorman, he couldn't help but wonder if the personality she displayed in the office was what she had actually become: indifferent... stoic... No. The spark in her eyes had been obvious but he wasn't delusional enough to think he was the source. She had known all along what had happened to him but had kept away. Questions were revolving in his head. WHAT was so important about this case that she would break her silence, but most of all... had each of them REALLY changed while they've been apart? In many ways she still reminded him of a child, not just based on her appearance. _'Sure, we've gotten older and wiser but those bonds will never be broken, right?'_ he convinced himself.

He had only been gone for a couple of hours. As Ryo let himself in, he decided if Bikky asked he would tell the inquisitive boy that the call-in was a false alarm. Tomorrow _was_ going to be a long day, Ryo was as determined to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Kadee's reappearance as well as the official case that had brought them together.

A picture of the victim staring wide-eyed towards the camera was on top of each case file which was opened and placed in straight rows across the expansive conference room table.. Even for seasoned officers, it was disconcerting to have so many eyes upon them, coming out of bodies with no souls.

They were the worker ants, not subject to political winds and whims. These people were the ones who minimized the effects of upheavals at the top due to shifting loyalties, economic downsizing and corporate power plays.

They had worked there for a long time, were considered experts in their jobs, hard-working, didn't take sick days or extended vacations. They were ambitious and it was their dedication that ended up a liability against advancement. They were just too good at what they did and their supervisors were reluctant to go through the time and expense of hiring and training someone else to do what 'ain't broke'.

With the gap caused by their inconvenient demise, there were snafus all around as organizations scrambled to plug the holes. A perusal of the files and documents left behind began to reveal a disturbing pattern:

juggled financial reports, biased judicial appointments, paybacks, siphoning, tax-free charity organizations used to launder illegal funds, early parole for repeat offenders. And 'Perk' was the common thread. The profile of a 'Perk' user appeared to be just the kind of incorruptable person that Bruno, the head of the city's most powerful mafia, wanted to influence, underhanding policies by sabotaging them from within.

Extensive chemical analysis on the product showed it to be merely concentrated caffeine. It was touted as 'Speed without Addiction' and the number of users was rising. Investigations revealed that the factories that were springing up to satisfy demand were legitimate businesses. Many distributors were eager to get a share of the profits. But with thousands of consumers, why were these victims targeted?

After the presentation of the evidence, a silence fell across the room.

Dee leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "It's hopeless. What the hell do they expect us to do, shut down the factories. Burn the beans. It's obvious. They were getting ready to blow the whistle and were taken out. 'Perk' has nothing to do with it. It's a fad."

Ryo looked upon Dee's jaded attitude with disbelief. "You have such a straightforward way of cutting through the crap."

Dee nodded in total agreement. "That's what I do."

The young agent rejoined, "it's quite refreshing, actually," with the first hint of a thaw Dee had seen all day from this mannequin in a suit. And Ryo had to agree. This was only one of the endearing qualities that Ryo found so captivating.

She then pointed to the files. "But look at those faces. It's indisputable that it's a serial maybe even a professional."

Knowing he's rather not, Ryo turned towards her. "You told us Bruno is linked to the victims but you haven't shown us any evidence. Why are you so sure he's behind this?"

She countered. "What's the latest on Bruno's condition?"

"According to our sources, no one's heard from him in a week. He hasn't checked into any hospital. He could be dead and they don't want the competition to know. Though there's been no report of a shakeup. You know, 'out with the old, in with the new'."

"We need to find him. We don't have any hard evidence but believe me, we KNOW he's behind it." Again, that glint, that flare, rose from Karen, easily perceived by both Dee and Ryo. It's unexpected intensity startled them. "One of our sources gave us the heads up that Bruno has made a nefarious deal. Someone had promised him the moon and Bruno was willing to pay for it and he's using 'Perk' to do that. And yet there are no legal means that will allow us to shut down his operation. And we have to. The faster and farther this fad spread, the more dire the consequences. The case may seem insignificant now but it's not an exaggeration to say we're afraid this might be the beginning of a plague."

Again, that sense of apprehension. What did she mean, no 'legal' means? If it was that serious, why hadn't a task force been formed. What did they expect them to do?

"My boss has uncanny insight and unconventional sources but he has great faith in you two and asked for you guys specifically. He told me our unique cicumstances would be vital to pulling this off and events and allies will eventually reveal themselves. I know, I know. It sounds like a fortune cookie but I have never known him to be wrong. Only... there are no guarantees of success.

"Find Bruno. Detective Latener is right. We can't effectively shut down distribution without an army at our disposal and hard evidence. We have to go for the source, prove his operation is a front for illegal activities, tie him in with these murders, and identify the assassin on the loose." as she waved her hand over the folders.

"Is that all? But what if he's dead?"

"I wouldn't be here."

Dee stood up and gave a stretch. Revealing his long, lean figure. "Well, I spent more time in here than I wanted to. Let's go out to lunch and get some fresh air. We are working together, we should get to know each other. Dee gave Karen's figure the once-over, "Besides, you're too thin, you must eat like a bird."

Now that they could put the work aside, she gave a hearty, boisterous burst of laughter that Dee found attractive in contrast to her icy formality. "Aww... You found me out."

Ryo gave his partner a knowing look but a small frown as he saw Dee appraising the young woman. "I can tell you're dying for a smoke. We'll put the materials away and join you in front.

_'Always the perfect gentleman.'_

All of a sudden, Dee was hit by a wave of jealousy. Seeing Ryo and that girl side-by-side, who does she remind Ryo of and what if he does know her from somewhere before. What was the story?

They walked down to their favorite deli a few blocks over - the one the guys called 'Lotsa-Meatsa'. Not only were the sandwiches big enough for three meals, they also had a variety of salads, sides and desserts made-to-order. It was after the lunch-time crunch so there was actually room to move in there.

As Ryo headed to the salad bar and Dee was grabbing a drink from the beverage section. Karen placed her order. "I'd like a corned-beef on rye, potato salad, and a strawberry cheesecake. To go."

Dee came up behind her "We've got time to eat. Though it may take a couple of hours to get to the bottom of that pile."

"The bag is just for show. In case I'm running late or people are gawking at me."

While waiting for their orders, Ryo had come up with his salad on a tray before going off to snag a table. They gave her an incredulous stare. She gave them the 'what's the big-deal' gesture. "You said I eat like a bird. Don't you know birds can eat the equivalency of their own weight? Besides, I told you I'm on expense."

It was a relaxing lunch. Kadee encouraged the men to do most of the talking as she was taking a bite of something between each sentence. They talked about life in the Big Apple, places she might want to check out and a couple of the more interesting cases they had encountered. But underneath it all, Dee began to suspect something. "I bet she did it on purpose. By keeping her mouth full, she didn't have to talk about herself."

As they were walking back to the precinct she mentioned in passing, "Some people in Jim's department are taking me out for a 'Welcome' Party, tonight. Hopefully I managed to take the edge off my appetite enough not to gorge myself in front of my collegues."

"But it's okay to do that in front of us."

"Hey. You're practically family." Dee found himself liking her more and more. He felt like this was someone he could trust, remembering how intense she had gotten over the case. That was the same way he and Ryo felt when they wanted so badly to nail someone's ass to the wall. But... she still wasn't telling them everything.

Ryo extended another invitation. "Why don't you come over for dinner Friday. You'll probably need to detox your system by then and I'll even make cheesecake."

"Yumm... cheesecake."

Gathered around the dinner table there was an understood rule that they didn't talk about work. They saw each other almost every day so you would think they would run out of things to say. Dee was gratified to know that Ryo wasn't shy at all, he just took time to assess the situation. The discussion eventually turned to Karen's apparent thaw that afternoon.

"She's full of surprises. Whoever said 'looks can be deceiving' knew what they were talking about."

"She's not deceiving. Besides, you're one to talk, you just want people think you're tough to the core."

"Are you hot for her?"

The unexpected blush on Ryo's face flabbergasted the man. That had been a shot out of the blue. Ryo had never expressed a personal interest in _any _female to Dee's knowledge.

Dee quickly dropped the subject. Suddenly, he didn't want another presence at the table and right now he didn't want to know what drew Ryo to this girl he now saw as his rival.

It had also attracted the attention of the boy in Ryo's care. He was wearing earphones but he could still hear the conversation. He found that adults were more likely to talk about interesting things if they thought you weren't listening. He may not like the fact that the 'perv' was constantly trying to corrupt his role model but he had gotten used to having him around. What would happen if Ryo did get a girlfriend, where would that leave Bikky. Ryo would no longer be alone. He suspected if Dee was rejected by Ryo, Dee would stay away. Reluctantly, he could see himself hanging out more with Dee despite wanting him to keep his hands off his savior.

For someone as young as Bikky, who has had to fend for himself most of the time, he would never admit it to the adults but it was nice to be able to be a kid. He still remembered the beer bottles shrewn about the apartment and takeout cartons and pizza boxes overflowing every flat surface. He felt he didn't want to lose that sense of protection and stability beginning the day he met Ryo and Dee, somebody who sensed what he needed and someone who shared the same, rough background and understood why he somehow couldn't keep himself out of trouble. He may have felt that, though what we really _knew_ was that he had it good and he didn't want that to change.

It was game night at the Maclean's. Bikky and Dee were basketball fanatics. Even though their favorite teams were no longer in the playoffs, they loved to see a well-fought battle for bragging rights. If it had been the weekend they would have been at Dee's place, Dee having spent his hard-earned salary on a large screen television, perfect for his bachelor buddies, but Bikky had school tomorrow. As usual, Dee was parked on the couch, Bikky was on the floor in front of the TV and Ryo was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes.

The two former street rats started an animated conversation of how the series was going, the chances of an upset by the underdogs, how past injuries might affect performance and a little wager on the final score. Bikky commented, "I'm surprised you're not more worn out. Probably let Ryo do all the work when you were called in last night."

"What are you talking about, brat."

"You were called in, right? It wouldn't be fair for them to call Ryo in and not you."

"You mean he went out last night?"

"Yeah, why am I telling you this? He told me he didn't know if he'd be back before morning. I don't know when he got in, I was asleep but I woke up when I smelled breakfast."

Bikky ventured to blow his cover. "Who's this Karen chick you were talking about? Do you think he went to pay her a visit last night?"

"Um... she's a FBI sent from Washington that we're working with," Dee replied distractingly.

"And he's going for her. See, he's not gay. Is Ryo going to dump you for some skirt?"

Trying not to show the panic that suddenly seized his guts and made it difficult to breathe, he said more to himself than to his interrogator. "I think she's the only one who _can _take Ryo away from me."

Before Dee could regather his thoughts, two beepers simultaneously went off in the small apartment, sounding like the fire alarm had been activated. Dee was alert with anticipation as he heard Ryo on the kitchen phone talking to the dispatcher followed by the man's voice heading towards them.

Call out, guys. "We've got a new victim."

TBC.


	3. Confrontation

The fangirls are getting restless. The case is starting to get bizarre but that's how it came out.

3: CONFRONTATION

After quickly dropping Bikky off at Carol's place, an arrangement Ryo had made with her aunt after Bikky and Carol became inseparable, the detectives headed to the site. Since the M.O. matched the 'Perk' cases, Karen had also been paged. What they saw was a suit, a tie and that same soul-less stare. Only this this time it was right before them and seemed to go right through them.

After the photographer had done his job, Karen placed gloves on her hands out of routine. Slung over her shoulder was a device that reminded Ryo of the tricorder from old Star Trek episodes that Dr. McCoy always carried around. There appeared to be an input device that resembled a microphone that she was passing over the corpse.

She then stood up and walked around in an increasing spiral around the poor wretch, as much as she could within the confines of the alleyway the victim had been found in, the scanner pointing towards the center of the body at all times. All action stopped as the onlookers couldn't help but be mesmerized by the agent's action.

Dee leaned his head towards the ear of his slightly shorter partner and harsely whispered. "What the hell is she doing?"

The lighter-haired detective, not taking his eyes off this bizarre procedure nudged Dee and said, "Shhh. She's obviously concentrating."

When the radius of the circle had reached about 15 feet, Karen stopped and curtly asked the reporting officer in the tone of a statement, "He's been moved, hasn't he?"

A stout officer, who was probably a fixture in the neighborhood, was dumbfounded, "He was late coming home and his wife thought she'd go out and retrace his steps. She found him on the sidewalk. Apparently people though he was a mental case and left him there. She dragged him into the alley to get him off the street. How did you know?"

With terse lips, Karen said, "A slight aberration. I could tell he had been moved but not very far." With that explanation she then withdrew from the limelight, apparently to analyze the 'data' she had gathered and allowed the other officers to begin collecting the physical evidence at the site. They were put off that they were delayed by some 'recent college-grad with a flash-in-the-pan techi device' usurping their jobs.

With all the scrutiny off the activities, the two detectives then turned their attention towards the officer, who was relating the statement he had gathered from the recent widow. "According to his id, his name is George Strassman. Age: 45. Employed by the Lower East Side Financial Group. Address on 8th Street. His wife said he likes to get home as quickly as possible. It looked like the poor guy had a heart attack but she said that's impossible because he's so concerned about his health. But you never know what's gonna take you out."

Apparantly satisfied with the information stored in her recorder, Karen approached the group of men. She held out the packet of Perks that had been bagged and held it up for the gentlemen to see.

Dee noticed some strange markings on the carton. He took the evidence and turning it over in his hands, stared at the intricately designed company logo.

The street-smart investigator was speculating. "Say Ryo, do you remember how Proctor and Gamble were accused of supporting the devil because their logo has 13 stars in it (look it up, you'll see what I mean). Well, I may have been raised Catholic but there were a lot of kids in the neighborhood who were into the occult and used them as gang symbols. This looks vaguely familiar. It helps to know gang symbols to avoid stumbling onto someone's turf."

Amazed, the dark-eyed man acknowledged the uncanny insight from someone everyone else saw as a 'slacker'. "By 'turf', you mean it designates a specific geographic location."

Dee nodded in agreement, "Let me get together with the Gang Task Force and check the database. Maybe they can tell us something about it."

Karen beamed at Dee's suggestion. "Great idea. Let's call it a night, boys. I'll be taking the evidence to forensics and try to tie them in to the other cases since I know you haven't had a chance to read through the details. I hate to say this but we may have to wait for more victims."

Ryo was startled by Karen's blase attitude and snapped. "I thought you said your job was to prevent victims."

Dee was surprised_. 'When had she said that.'_

All of a sudden she looked haggard and tired, she swayed a little and Ryo felt guilty for thinking she was taking the case lightly. In fact, the case seemed to be taking a personal toll on her. She said, more to herself than to anyone within hearing distance. "Remember, we need to find Bruno."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After reporting back at the station, filing their report and being told Karen had already left. Ryo offered to drive Dee home, having parked in the underground lot.

Dee pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Ryo. Just let me crash at your place." More often than not when Dee has been staying over at Ryo's place, he was sleeping in Ryo's bed.

Ryo knew it had been a long night and he didn't relish making another stop but he told Dee, "I don't think that's a good idea." as they climbed into the car.

Within the confines of the enclosed space, Dee said as casually as he could, "So Bikky told me you went out on a call last night. Must not of been a big deal if they didn't need both of us."

/silence/ "Yeah. It was a false alarm. Do we have to talk about this now, it's late."

Dee slammed his fist into the side door, "Dammit, Ryo. What are you hiding from me?"

Ryo told him with reluctantance, "I knew Karen when I lived in Japan. She didn't want to be perceived as having a conflict of interest on this case so she acted distant but really she's an old friend. I haven't seen her in a long time and we were just catching up."

Dee bore down. "So why did you blush when I mentioned her?"

/silence/

Ryo said cautiously, "Like I said. We're old friends... and... I'd like to spend more time with her."

There was a hint of despair in Dee's voice. "My worst nightmare is coming true. You fall in love with a woman, get married, have kids and leave me behind. I know it's your life but did you let me kiss you because I was convenient and always throwing myself at you?"

Ryo blurted out. "No! But I need to sort out some unfinished business. I admit, I'm confused, please don't be angry with me but we need to cool it for a while."

Afraid by the tightness Dee felt in his chest. "How long's 'a while'. We're partners. We work together. I thought we were over keeping secrets from each other. I thought we trusted each other."

With downcast eyes. Ryo said in a quiet voice, "I do trust you."

Dee was feeling a growing sense of frustration. Had those years of waiting, watching, being there, telling him a bazillion times that he loved him been for nothing? Had Ryo been ready to give in because he was getting tired of Dee's persistance and just wanted to shut him up until something more 'traditional' showed up?

Opening the car door, Dee said with finality. "Never mind. I'll take a cab." With one foot on the concrete, Dee turned to Ryo and whispered. "I love you." before bounding out and slamming the door shut.

Ryo winced at the violent reaction and whispered in return, "I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I want to see Karen Shu."

The elderly man attending the desk gave the man with the tousled hair and fiery expression an appraising look. "Sir, it is very late and I don't wish to disturb our tenants. Is she expecting you?"

Dee flashed his badge at the doorman. "If you don't tell her I'm coming, I'm going to hijack this elevator because it's a hell of a lot easier than taking the stairs." He then shoved the phone's receiver in his face. "Call her." As he pushed the up button on the elevator.

The doorman, shaken but yielding to authority, called Karen up apologizing for disturbing her. "There is a Mr. Dee Latener who is quite insistant on seeing you." Satisfied with the response on the other end of the line, he turned a ledger towards Dee. "Please sign-in and you may go up." The elevator doors opened up.

As Dee stepped inside, he stated, "You've already got the name."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the apartment door opened, a tired voice said with politeness, "Good evening Detective Latener."

She looked so young and vulnerable that Dee felt a pang of guilt. But realizing this was his love he was fighting for he forged ahead. "Sorry it's so late. Call me Dee."

With sly humor, Karen said, "The neighbors are talking about my late-night visitors. And call me Kadee."

Lessening the tension with the small talk, Dee said with surprise, "I thought your name was Karen."

She stepped aside and allowed him to pass, "Kadee is short for Kaede, my Japanese name. Please make yourself comfortable." As she continued. "Kaede Shu. Japanese-Chinese. Translated as Maple Tree. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink."

Dee stammered. "Um, no. I don't intend to stay for long." /pause/ "It's driving me nuts. I've never seen him move towards a girl no matter how hot she is. I get the impression he knew you already."

Kadee chuckled. "I suppose I should be glad to hear he's faithful. But did you call me out because you're jealous? Am I the one you should be talking to?"

Dee confessed. "He won't tall me anything. He wants to cool things off for a while and I don't know why."

She sighed. "Yeah, well Ryo and I were lovers."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks. His worst fears were realized.

Kadee went on to explain, realizing this was the best way to diffuse the tense personal currents underlying their assignment. "His parents were studying Asian Art at the local museums. He attended an International School in a different district so his studies wouldn't be hindered by language barriers so he didn't interact with a lot of the neighborhood kids, plus, he couldn't help standing out with his looks. I was kind of the girl-next-door. I would watch him practice his martial arts, he would teach me what he learned and I became his spotter. Since his parents were art dealers they mixed in rather high social circles. Ryo was to make his debut in New York when he turned eighteen. He learned which fork to use and took dance lessons and I was often his practice partner."

"As the day came closer for him to leave Japan, we realized we had strong feelings for each other. Then the hormones kicked in. Oh we weren't stupid about it, we knew about safe sex but we also knew we were too young to make promises but... we also believed we had something to build a future on."

"We had been corresponding with each other. I was making plans to study in the US when my letters started coming back to me."

She interrupted her narrative to ask him a question. "You know what happened to Ryo's parents?"

Recalled to the conversation as he was absorbing this new information he said absent-mindedly, "Yeah. They were accidentally killed by a drug cartel."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "His family had disowned him due to the circumstances of his parents' murders. I found out he was living with his Aunt Elena. She and her husband were often on location because of their jobs. They were away almost as often as Ryo's parents but they always made an effort to get together for Christmas as a family.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this. This kind of information should come from him but he may be ashamed to admit it. He had fallen into a deep depression by New Year's and was hospitalized for six months. His aunt gave him my letters but she couldn't promise that he would write back. He told her he wanted to forget that time when he was happy."

Her voice grew quieter, either through fatigure or through painful emotions. "And then my own life got in the way."

"If he wrote to me or tried to find me, I had no way of knowing."

"I couldn't be there for him."

"When I could, I traced Ryo's movements. Everything he did was a driven by his lack of closure. I followed his career but never tried to contact him. I wasn't in any position to do so. And it hurt because I knew he was alone."

She then turned her attention to the man sitting beside her. Returning to the present and taking in his intense gaze. "Those signals you send each other when your eyes meet his. The way he lights up when you enter the room. The appreciative glances you send his way. It was obvious the way you interacted at the deli that you two were at total ease with each other. A girl notices these things. With you, he's no longer alone. With you, you've allowed him to trust in love again."

With enthusiasm that gave her a second wind she said, "The Ryo I see today reminds me of when we were kids. It was a time when he was happy and so was I and I think he sees the same thing because he senses it in me. But he cares for you a great deal and doesn't want to hurt you."

Kadee then gave her own confession. "I know I can't stay with him but I'm selfish. I love him. I want to be with him. If he feels the same way, would you feel...betrayed?"

Loosening the muscles in his throat, Dee said in earnestness. "Damn right I would! He's with me now. I'll never lose him to another guy. Well, I won't lose him to anyone. He may want to be with you because of the past but I'll never let him forget I'm here, now, in the present. And if you hurt him, I swear I'll come after you. If you love him you would stay with him or you would let him go to love another. I love him so much I would let him go if it made him happy and you tell me to my face you're selfish? It's been 10 years, dammit! Why come back after all this time. You were dead to him and he has moved on."

With a weariness she could no longer suppress but that unquenchable fire in her eyes, she said, "I have a job to do. I told you if Bruno was dead I wouldn't be here."

They stared down at each other but with an understanding. The lines had been drawn.

Kadee arose from the couch. "I hope your curiosity has been somewhat satisfied Detective Latener."

Dee, likewise, prepared to leave. "Thank you for your time, Miss Shu."

The door closed between them and Kadee heard Dee slam the door to the emergency exit, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

_Damnit. _

_Shit. _

Their sentiments echoed each other.

TBC.


	4. Sixth Sense

Messing with the timeline in this one involving Bikky's friends who were introduced in Act 10. Bikky is 13. Thanks to my reviewers for their... erm... enthusiasm.

Warning: References to the supernatural and the 'Dominion of Evil'.

4: SIXTH SENSE

Unfortunately it was busy for the next few days.

There were more victims, scattered throughout Manhattan and even into the outer boroughs when a victim was found in Brooklyn. Since Kadee was the only one who had the recorder, she was the one on call and it was up to her to dispatch backup if necessary.

And the procedure was the same. Kadee would scan and encircle the victims with that strange contraption before the physical evidence was gathered. She actually had to leave one crime scene to make it to another and the escalation in activity had the superiors who knew about the case worried.

Kadee, Ryo, and Dee had reconvened in the conference room to put the newly acquired evidence in perspective and to present the results of their research.

Dee started, "According to the Gang Task Force, this is not the symbol of any registered gang in New York."

Ryo, more accustomed to delving through dry corporate records, added. "According to the trademarks on record it is registered to a company that's a known front for Bruno, so now we have a connection."

Dee rejoined, "And taking the idea that it represents some kind of cult, I took it to the Bishop of the local Catholic Diocese and he gave me this information."

He pulled out a folded piece of paper, intending to file it with the rest of the evidence later, he read:

_"This is a seal used in the practice of black magic used to summon the demon Shax (with other spelling variations). In demonology, Shax is an Officer of Hell. He takes away the sight, hearing and understanding of any person under the conjurer's request. He also steals everything the conjurer asks. Shax can also discover hidden things and sometimes serves and helps the conjurer not only in performing domestic duties but also aids the person in bewitching people. He is thought to be faithful and obedient, but is a great liar and will deceive the conjurer unless confined correctly_.

There was a pause to take in this information. In a tone of voice that indicated that she was absolutely serious, Kadee asked, "Tell me, gentlemen. Do you believe in ghosts and the supernatural?"

Ryo gave a point-blank gaze. "There are no such things as ghosts."

Dee was adamant, "You may not have seen her but I _know_ the ghost of Renard Henry's daughter saved your ass when we were in England."

Just as insistant, Ryo said, "No. You're the one who saved my ass."

Staring at each other and recalling that vacation from Hell, Dee shuddered. "If something had happened to you... I mean, my heart stopped cold in my chest, when I realized you could have been killed."

Ryo's voice softened considerably. "I know." Though that was not the first time Dee showed that he thought of Ryo as more than just working partners, he remembered that time as the first revelation that this obnoxious, egotist actually cared about the part-Japanese man as more than just a conquest. Ryo remembered the warmth and how Dee felt as the dark-haired man laid his forehead against the crook of Ryo's neck and clasped his hand after binding the injuries he had sustained.

After taking in the exchange, Kadee called the men back to order by suggesting, "This fits in with the profile of the victims. If they are under control of this entity's will, they can be led to do what they may not otherwise do or be put under delusions that their contributions would be finally recognized by their supervisors. But what if they are aware they are being manipulated? In other words, as Dee theorized, the victims were about to blow the whistle and were taken out."

In a volley of protest, Dee said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. We're going up against some spawn of Satan? I didn't sign up for this!"

Ryo thought carefully. "Think of the entity as a genie in a bottle. What we're really going up against is his master, the conjurer pulling the strings." Looking at Kadee he stated knowingly. "And you think that's Bruno, right."

Pulling out a pile of what appeared to be palm-sized x-ray scans, Kadee said "Let me show you what data I've been gathering." Quickly laying them out on the table, the pictures looked like miniature radar screens. As they gathered around the photographs, they could detect a faint lighter area in the northeast quadrant, foggy and barely discernable. "These are from Washington. Victims are still showing up but it doesn't give us any new information."

There was a map of New York City placed on an easel in the room. As she began pinning another set of scans in the areas where the victims had been reported, Dee had picked up the instrument and turned it on, pointing it to the various people in the room. As he pointed it at Ryo an array of colors emanated from the instrument's display.

She went on to explain. Feeling that they needed some convincing. "This instrument measures the energy level of a living object. We call it aura maps. Take a look at a map of the area. And look at the energy pattern generated by the victim. It's important we get a scan as soon as possible, before the energy dissipates. See, the band is much narrower than ones from Washington and can be used to determine distance." Now as they looked at the metropolitan area the patches were stronger with bits of color in different quadrants but collectively, they appeared to be pointing towards a specific area on the East Side.

"You can tell the first victim was moved because the energy pattern is coming across the page but not too far, otherwise there would have been no reading at all. He's no longer in the middle of the scan and I had to expand my radius until I picked up his signal. That showed he had been moved after he died. The idea is, if these victims are being targeted, how are they being murdered? What if it's not a physical assassin. You may have supplied the answer. I'll let the computer run the data through to triangulate the coordinates and maybe we can find the source. Then it gets down to grunt work because we're still talking about plenty of places to hide in."

Dee had been toying with the instrument. When he pointed it at himself, the colors changed, but when he pointed it at Kadee, there was nothing. _'Oh, crap. I broke it.'_ And he instinctively slapped it on the side with the palm of his hand.

That caught Kadee's attention and she nervously laughed. "It's tuned to me. My energy has been filtered out so it doesn't interfere with the readings. Careful it's very sensitive. You... um... have to be specially trained to use it."

It was a lot to take in but at least they were beginning to understand the magnitude and that it may involve having to suspend their belief system. With the weekend looming they all felt like they could use the break.

As they adjourned the meeting Ryo asked Kadee "You still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Dinner's at 6. It'll just be me and Bikky." Somehow Kadee wasn't surprised at this news realizing the reason.

Dee made his excuses. "It's okay. I've... got some things to do then I'm going to watch the game with the guys at the bar. I think I'll go visit Penguin, tomorrow."

Kadee was amused. "Penguin?"

Forgetting that not everyone knew his childhood name for the woman who had raised him, Dee said, "That's the Mother Superior at the orphanage I grew up in. Looks like I may have to borrow some holy water and silver crosses."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was Friday night. There was no school tomorrow, no work tomorrow, and no Dee at the table. Without his dynamic presence, the two males felt a sense of something lacking. By instinct Ryo had laid out place settings for three but seeing someone else in Dee's seat was oddly disconcerting.

Since Ryo asked Dee to cool it, even though they saw each other at work, he has to admit to himself that he missed Dee sitting at his table, fighting with Bikky, and crashing on the couch where Ryo would join him later after clearing up the chaos those two rumbustious individuals left in their wake. It wasn't that Ryo was delegated to the kitchen but it was his territory, a sanctuary over which he ruled.

Throughout dinner, Bikky was sizing Kadee up as girlfriend material. Even though he looked upon her with some suspicion that she would take over his position, he had been enjoying the conversation. The adults hadn't been talking about him in his presence as in 'Yes, Bikky enjoys basketball' and 'No, Bikky is incapable of speaking for himself'.

Because she usually worked with men, Kadee knew sports and wondered why, for some reason, just because she was Asian, people assumed she can kick ass. "Some people ask me straight out. Usually I just give them an intimidating stare and say 'Maybe.' as in 'Mess with me and you'll find out'. Luckily I haven't had anyone call my bluff. You should ask Ryo to teach you some moves. Give your opponents some surprises if they're only used to street fighting."

Bikky eagerly agreed with the idea. "That would be so cool. You know, Ryo, they say it's a great way to learn discipline."

Ryo protested. "As if that would be enough to keep you under control. You can already be a terror when you're riled up, I don't think you know your own power. If I teach you, I'm afraid you may accidently kill someone."

"But," Bikky said in defense, "part of my training will be 'how not to kill people' just to hurt them." He turned towards their dinner guest, "He's only concerned with my grades and keeping me out of trouble."

Ryo had started to serve the cheesecake. The young man was properly appreciative since Ryo usually didn't keep really sweet things around the house - something about hyperactivity.

Kadee laughed, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Seeing the PlayStation tucked into the corner where no one would trip on the wires, Kadee said to Bikky with glee. "Oh, wow, you have the coolest games."

Bikky, ever eager to show off his skill, said, "Do you want to play?"

Carefully laying her fork down and crooking her fingers in a come-hither manner, she said in a menancing voice, "Bring it on."

The duo quickly cleaned their plates, thanked Ryo for dinner, then swooped upon the pile of video games with enthusiasm.

Not long afterwards, there was a knock on the door. Bikky's best friend Lai, a dark-haired adolescent of Asian descent, had come over to pick Bikky up to watch the playoffs and spend part of the weekend at his place. Their main girls, (Bikky was embarrassed to admit that Carol was his 'girlfriend' - also he didn't want to _totally_ cut off his options), were inseparable and the boys would often play basketball in the neighborhood courts. Both of them were fearless in looking for adventure by keeping an eye on the street and often found themselves in situations they would miraculously emerge unscathed from and Ryo, not realizing half their shenanigans, felt secure knowing they were a formidable pair.

When Kadee saw or rather sensed Lai, her heart sank. He was peering at her with squinted eyes as though he were looking for something that wasn't there. Surprised that a normally polite boy (to adults at least) like Lai would be staring at the stranger in their midst, Bikky introduced her as one of Ryo's co-workers, telling him that she worked for the FBI.

Bikky went into the kitchen to fill Ryo in on their plans for the weekend. "...Carol's going to meet up with us tomorrow and we're going to see a movie tomorrow night. I'll call you when we get back in so you won't worry..."

Left alone in the family room, Lai spoke to Kadee in a low voice. "Why is it missing?"

Not pretending not to understand what the youth meant all she could say was, "For the reason you're thinking."

Faced with the unexpected, the overly-sensitive and perceptive boy said, "It must be something big for you to be involved."

Kadee pleaded with her eyes. "Please stay out of it. I don't want anyone hurt."

At that point the voice of the blonde boy was approaching them. "...and we'll be over for Sunday Brunch." Ryo was behind him with a washcloth in his hand and he looked upon the boy with pride. "Okay. And thanks Bikky, for being so responsible."

Forever cool Bikky said, "Hey. I just don't want you to send a squad car after me." Grabbing his bag and shoving his preoccupied pal out the door, he waved, "See you guys later," as the door slammed shut.

There was a pause while Kadee collected herself before turning to Ryo with a small smile. "'See you guys?' Should I read more into that comment?"

Ryo raised his eyebrows. "I guess he wouldn't mind having you around. Neither would I."

After a nervous chuckle, silence hung between them. Each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Kadee was avoiding Ryo's appraising look until he finally said with a sigh, "I didn't mean to make things ackward. Why don't you pick a movie from the shelf while I fix some snacks. We can relax, forget about everything and just enjoy some time together."

As he came back with a tray of goodies, Kadee pulled an old CD from his media shelf and said with pleasure,

"Ah. I see you still have it."

He blushed as he saw the collection of oldies she held out. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

Getting a sudden idea, Ryo ran into the kitchen. "Back in a minute." Using the step stool he had gotten for Bikky, he reached for the top cabinet and brought down the large candle pillars he usually had on the table for special dinners and filled a clear glass bowl half-way with water. Reaching into his utility drawer he found a lighter that Dee had left one evening, rubbing his thumb thoughtfully over the casing for a brief moment. In the meantime, Kadee was shoving the couch off to the side. Upon returning, Ryo placed the candles in the bowl of water on the glass coffee table and lit the wick, the reflections off the shimmering surface sent sparkles thoughout the space.

Handing the CD over to Ryo, he fiddled with the controls on the stereo system while Kadee flicked off the overhead switch. After pressing the play button, he stood before her and, as the atmosphere began to change, held his hands out, saying softly. "Think back to that last summer we spent together."

As she approached him she entwined her fingers with his and placed her other hand on his shoulder while he laid his free hand lightly on her hip. She said, "No... Think of that first summer. When we had all the time in the world, Onii-chan."

They danced together in the flickering illumination supplied by Dee's lighter while the voice of Doris Day sang through the speakers

_...Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see,  
Que sera, sera..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Across the street from the apartment building, where they could witness the comings and goings of the residents, there was a bit of green space where the old men gathered to talk in the evening hours.

Long after they had gone to get their dinners, a not-so-old man remained, a column of smoke could be seen rising from his bench while the lights went out from the window above him.

TBC.

A/N: All that information about demons I looked up for the purpose of the story. If I'm wrong don't correct me because I'd rather not know too much about that stuff. I got the idea when I saw these black/white magic icons in my clipart book. Oh, and onii-chan is an honorific for a close older male friend.


	5. Confusion

5: CONFUSION

It was unusually cool for being so late in the Spring. The light breeze was keeping the city smells from permeating the air as Ryo headed towards his destination.

Hastening his way past the huge piles of black garbage bags and the fliers that strewed the sidewalks like mottled confetti, Ryo understood why Dee lived in the neighborhood despite making enough money to find nicer digs. This life-long resident was one of those rare people who didn't want to forget his roots, was proud of them even though growing up some people held it against him, made assumptions of him, called him a punk who only knew how to live off of second-hand scrapes.

Upon admittance, as he walked past the brick facade that surrounded the facilities, there was a courtyard with a cottage that housed the nursery. He found Dee working on the roof, his back towards him. _'What was my very first impression of my new partner? That there was something about him that drew a person to him.'_ but all that come out of his throat was "Hey."

Upon hearing the quiet voice, Dee turned around. The mid-morning sun glinted off the blonde highlights on the man standing below, his hand shading his eyes and his slim body stretched upwards to gain a better view, and the man perched on the slope had mixed feelings. _'I've never opened up so much to someone before. I guess I can't say he cheated on me since we're not a couple but still... I've been trying so hard to convince him I'm serious and reliable and he betrayed me. After this, can we still be friends and partners even if it's only at work?'_

Because of the distance, Dee couldn't look into the depth of his eyes. Those eyes that gave everything away. "Hey yourself. They were predicting rain but it looks like it's holding off. Come on up."

Ryo let himself up the ladder and gingerly worked his way across the pitched roof.

Deciding to enjoy the peace of the moment, Dee laid his hammer by his side, and stretched out with his arms behind his head, eyes closed, and his face turned towards the warm sun. "This isn't the same place I grew up in but I spent so much time in the attic and escaping down the side Penguin shooed me out here, knowing I wouldn't think twice of the height..."

Ryo was thinking of the stories Mother had told him. _'Like the time he feel out the window and broke his arm.'_

Getting back to his task at hand, Dee quickly opened his eyes and caught Ryo gazing at him. Upon being caught, Ryo blushed and looked out from their elevated vantage point. Dee struggled to keep his breath steady as he said, "Hey, grab that chisel, I need to reseal these shingles..."

Ryo handed him the tool.

As Dee worked his way around the tiles, he began to babble. "This building's in pretty good shape but..."

Ryo had flashbacks to the first time he had visited Dee's childhood home, the bombing of the orphanage and Dee's meltdown:

_- Witnessing Dee in his hurt and anger. 'I quit being your freaking partner so move the hell away, Ryo!'_

_- Struggling to get the hot-headed man to gain control of himself. 'You gonna let me go after all we've been through?'_

"...the kids have a garden set up in the back but the little ones keep picking off the carrots and beans before they can be harvested. You'd approve, they're getting their veggies..."

_- Helping Dee carry the boxes of potato chips and junk food from the same store he used to shop-lift from. Realizing that his paycheck went towards more than just beer binges and bets._

"Ryo?"

He was called to attention. "Hmm?"

"What brings you around on your day off?"

"I wanted to see you."

"We see each other practically every day. I would think you would be sick of me by now."

"Seeing you at work and seeing you at... home isn't the same thing."

Dee was fussing with the roofing material. "So did you have a nice evening?" Then he immediately kicked himself. _'Dumbass. Just ask him how he likes being THE MAN.'_

There was an expectant pause.

Not really understanding why Ryo felt compelled to confess to Dee, maybe it was the location, he stared out at nothing as he started his narrative. "Last night was... nice. Kadee was my first love after all. I can't deny that I didn't want her."

Dee closed his eyes again. He didn't want to see a love that wasn't directed towards him. He would just have to let him go piece by piece accompanied by each part of his broken heart and just be there for him as a friend even if it couldn't be more than that.

Ryo continued. "When she stopped hearing from me, she looked up my parents' dealership in New York. The story was in the paper and when she saw a list of my surviving family members in the obituary no one responded to her request to know where I was except my aunt and she told her I was in the hospital. That was my low point, I couldn't or rather wouldn't deal. After that I enlisted in the military not only to get my head on straight but I needed that structured environment. It taught me to swallow myself and I improved my skills, but most of all I found out I wasn't as bad off as some people. I still keep in touch with a couple of old Army buddies. Remember? That's where I learned to make bombs. My tour of duty took me to Japan. I went looking for her but her family had left the area and she just disapppeared. After I was discharged I finished my education, went to the police academy, and worked for a couple of years in uniform before being promoted to Detective."

_Ryo was remembering the events of the previous evening. Kadee was toying with her glass of wine. They were both sitting on the couch not having bothered to put the couch back in its original position. Ryo took their glasses and placed them on the floor off to the side where there was no risk of getting stepped on. He leaned back into one of the large cushions, reached out an arm and said "Come here."_

_Kadee stretched over and snuggled against his chest, feeling his arms come around her. She laid one of her hands under her cheek and the other one against his shirt front._

_Ryo enjoyed the comfort of holding someone as well as how warm it felt to be held._

_There it was, just the two of us._

_But there were more than two as he saw that the lighter, still on the glass tabletop, cast a shadow on the ceiling._

_'It's strange. You're here and yet you're not here.' Whether Ryo was thinking about Kadee or Dee wasn't clear to himself. He sensed that she was reliving memories that he had no part of. He gave her a chaste kiss to the forehead and they snuggled in a little deeper, lulled by the headiness of the wine and the serenity of the moment._

Dee was worried. In Ryo's lack of closure he couldn't avenge his parents but with the reappearance of his first (and only?) love, maybe he considered that some sort of reward. That he had been given a second chance at happiness. He was blunt. "So, did you sleep together?"

Brought back to reality, Ryo said. "Yes. But we didn't have sex if that's what you're really asking. We needed to get a lot of stuff out in the open but as friends, not as lovers".

Knowing he was revealing his scars, Ryo said, "For ten years my parents' killer has been free on the streets to destroy other families like he did mine. Knowing that I had him in front of me, that I could finally avenge them, and did nothing is hard to face."

Ryo continued. "I don't know all of what happened to her but... I could sense that kind of pain when you're powerless and life is so damn unfair, like that night Leo told me he killed my parents. It was sort of the same last night. If we had had sex it wouldn't have been right. It would have been an attempt to fill those years of loneliness" with a small chuckle, "and I didn't want to be a dickwad. Besides, I don't think she's forgiven me for abandoning her."

Dee wanted so badly to hold Ryo in his arms and tell him that he's not alone anymore. "You've told me more about your past this morning than the entire time I've known you. Why?"

There was a hint of despair. "When I first meet people I'm on my best behavior and try to make a positive impression. You already know more about me then anyone else. How selfish and petty I can be. I've said things to you without thinking how it's really hurting. It's time I deal."

Dee hated to see Ryo beating himself up like this. "Yeah, I know all about you. How generous and caring you are, especially to kids, how dedicated you are to your job and would never do anything to jeopardize a case, that you would sacrifice your own health to protect a stranger."

Ryo dismissed Dee's works as mere flattery and felt a need to prove he was sincere. "There was something else you said earlier. Why was I keeping secrets from you if I trusted you?" Ryo raised his eyes. He couldn't say he loved him. He couldn't make his heart feel something it didn't but - "It's not a matter of trust. Maybe I'm just afraid of losing someone else close to me. I don't want to let anyone else down."

Being cautiously optimistic Dee gave Ryo 'The Look', deep and piercing. Ryo blushed and held his gaze for a moment before looking away.

To lighten the atmosphere, Ryo said, "And she got called out."

Dee knew Ryo's mind was never far from whatever case was on hand. "Another stiff, huh?"

In a pragmatic manner. "Yeah. Kind of killed the mood. We may still need that Holy Water."

Dee sighed in exasperation but with a lifting of his spirits that maybe... "Bring the hose up and you can clean out the gutters."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With the list of victims growing, the increased frequency of the code name assigned to the Perk case had been picked up by someone who monitored police dispatches and news of a new serial killer were starting to leak out.

A meeting was called for the presentation of the evidence the team had gathered and the suspicion that the number one mafia family in New York City was involved. Having no idea how it would be taken Kadee included the meaning behind the trademark symbol and the map with the energy readings. She was met with a wall of dead air by the few select people from the various support departments. A representative from the Regional Office finally broke the silence. "We seem to be dealing with something beyond the ordinary. Now that it's been laid out for us we will be better able to utilize resources that may be beneficial." And with that the meeting was adjourned.

The results were issued in the form of a memo a few days later:

"There is no statistical evidence that the deaths are linked given the ratio between Perk consumers and number of victims. Thorough scientific analysis indicates no harmful side-effects of consuming Perk so distribution will be allowed to continue."

"Suggestions that there are supernatural elements involved is rejected outright and the lead investigator will be censured if any more such implications are made. The data gathered through the use of a non-regulated electronic device is not admissible as evidence."

"Those affected by their unfortunate loss have been assured that the victims died of natural causes or as a result of personal conflicts and from here on each incidence will be investigated on a case-by-case basis by the local precinct. This Task Force is therefore dissolved and Detectives Latener and Maclean will be available for other assignments."

They had been busy tracking down tenant information and narrowing down locations based upon the geographic area indicated by the scans, but they were also packing boxes in preparation of moving into a new building. Kadee had been catching up on her sleep. The distribution of the various crime scenes was running her ragged. The memo would bring that activity to a screeching halt. She revealed her frustration. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Dammit, I'm so close but without dispatch services, I can't filter out specific victims."

Knowing that this was the final word Ryo asked her, "When are you going back to Washington?"

The vehemence she was displaying showed the two men that underneath her demure appearance was a person with an obsession. "I'm not. I still have a job to do. Those bastards are trying to appease someone, the victims are nobodies to them. 'Those affected?'. Ha! They just don't want anyone getting too close to their books." She caught a sympathetic glance exchanged between the two men. "Don't you believe me? Don't you trust me?" There was nothing they could say and Kadee stormed out to clean out her desk.

In the meantime, Ryo was trying to continue his resolve to face those issues that left him indecisive.

He knew with her, her job would always have priority. Seeing how personal the case was and concerned over the stress his friend was putting herself through. He wanted to comfort her, to give her a break from whatever compulsion she was under. 'We're not kids and we're not longer innocent and carefree but I'll always be your oni-chan. I want to be there for you.'

But where did his stronger feelings lie. An unexpected visit from Diana Spencer, the FBI agent from Los Angeles who had figured in a number of cases, gave him her perspective when the subject had accidently come up and he remembered what Mother Lane had told him on their first meeting, 'Discover what feels right in your heart'. It left him feeling like Indiana Jones about to take that first step across an invisible bridge.

They soon found themselves with a new assignment. By special request and a twist of irony, they had been assigned to protect the wife of Leo Grant after she had witnessed a murder done by a rival by the name of Bennett. Situated in the posh penthouse suite of the Plaza Hotel, Ryo found himself once again face-to-face with the one person in the world he actually loathed.

But Alicia proved to be not the most cooperative of witnesses. When they asked how her father was doing and where he was, she gave a vague answer and said he was being attended to by the best that money can buy.

Ryo was always early, that had added to his reputation of begin too good to be true. The truth was he did it for selfish reasons, it gave him a respite from the long lines and surly people he was accustomed to encountering in NYC. After picking up a newspaper on the way to the hotel he was shocked to see Alicia with a strange man with no sign of bodyguards in sight. Witnessing an intimate moment, he saw her wipe her lips with a tissue. He was speculating on what was going on when he saw Alicia walking towards him and stopping next to a garbage can. At the same time a shot rang out. As people scattered under cover, Ryo quickly bounded towards Alicia, pushed her to the ground and shieded her with his body. Taking a quick glance backwards to where the shot had come from he could've sworn he saw Kadee ducking behind a corner.

Ryo had gone looking for Kadee after the team had been disbanded. She had moved out, telling the doorman that her job was done and she was going home. Upon calling FBI Headquarters in Washington, there was no record that a Karen Shu was a registered agent. It was happening all over again. Someone he cared for had disappeared from his life. Who did Kadee work for and which side of the law was she walking?

Triangulation was now complete.


	6. Interlude

A/N: Hmm... I feel like I'd painted myself into a corner. Thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic. I thought the plot was getting outlandish but I share your frustration when authors don't finish their stories. Any comments are welcome.

6: Interlude

On the street there was chaos as people were yelling and scattering the scene like cockroaches under the baseboards, ducking into buildings, into the subway system and generally presenting themselves as moving targets. In this cosmopolitan metropolis, the universal language of violence could be understood by every nationality while some curious and clueless spectators wandered in wondering if a movie was being filmed.

Reciting the codes that had been drilled into him at the academy, Ryo called it in. "Shots fired. Officer needs assistance." The detective raised his head and looked around for any more gunfire and for any signs of suspicious activity, seeing neither.

A muffled voice came from beneath him. "Can I get up now?"

Ryo helped Alicia up and attempted to get her undercover when they were encircled by the first arrivals on the scene, a group of newsreporters that gathered around the attractive couple despite their disheveled appearance and cut off their escape with practiced ease. He declined to make a comment and shielded Alicia from the journalists and paparazzi while others, eager to have their five seconds of fame, pushed ahead and were more than cooperative to give a first-hand account of the event in front of a television camera.

The arrival of a patrol car dampened their enthusiasm and quickly dispersed the crowd when a uniformed officer insisted on taking witnesses' names and as other officers corded off the area to keep the vultures at bay. Ryo identified himself by showing his badge and began to give an account. Another officer proceeded to interview Alicia, when she made her presence known by interrupting Ryo's narrative.

Her voice showed signs of cracking under the strain and her shoulders were shaking slightly. She looked at the officers with wide and innocent eyes and turned towards Ryo as though looking for reassurance. "I'm sorry, Detective Maclean, I'm rather upset by this whole ordeal. I don't want to run away but can we conduct the interview back at the Penthouse at the Plaza Hotel?"

If it wasn't genuine, Ryo had to admit she was an excellent actress. She had been more annoyed than frightened after getting up from the ground and had coolly brushed herself off. And from her few comments, he had noted the eyebrows that had raised involuntarily when the policemen realized they had to treat this witness with kid gloves.

Ryo was torn with wanting to process the evidence immediately, more to satisfy his own curiosity than anything else, and doing his duty as Mrs. Grant's bodyguard. He tentatively suggested "An officer can take you back to the hotel."

"I'd feel MUCH safer if you were to escort me personally." In a low voice, she then murmured into Ryo's ear to forestall any questioning from the officers as to the nature of their connection. "You WERE assigned to protect me after all."

Resigned, he hid his reluctance and gave their contact information before accompanying Alicia back to the hotel.

Ryo hailed down a cab even though they weren't far away. They could have walked there faster but getting stuck in traffic gave the two of them ample opportunity to adjust their soiled attire.

While Ryo called a panicked Diana to let her know they were headed back to the hotel, Alicia was mechanically fixing her makeup and hair, her brow deep in thought, her lips pursed tightly together. There was no longer the slightest indication she had been unnerved by the experience. In fact, she seemed more angry than upset.

After hanging up the phone, Ryo finally broke the ackward silence between them. "Are you okay?"

She quickly put on a mask of congeniality. "I'm fine thanks to you, Detective Maclean. You certainly proved your courage today."

"So. Do you think the shot was directed towards you?"

A small frown marred her features. "I don't see why it should be. Afterall, how could anyone know I was going to be there. Oh my goodness, all this drama from just a shopping trip."

Ryo knew there was more to it than a casual excursion. "What did you see?"

"I'd rather not answer any questions now. I'll just have to repeat them again later. Besides, what did YOU see?"

It was obvious she had no intention of mentioning a mysterious rendezvous to him and it was equally obvious he had no intention of mentioning a suspicious character to her.

Under the guise of discretion, no more words passed between them.

* * *

They had hardly stepped out of the elevator when Diana was in their face. "... the hell were you thinking. You deserve to get killed." 

Alicia didn't contradict Diana merely tried to appease her. "Now Diana. You'll give yourself an ulcer if you worry too much. Nothing happened."

They stepped into the main living area, where Dee was plopped down on one of the overstuffed sofas.

One thing Diana hated was other women who knew how to play the game as well as she and she was kicking herself for falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book. "Nothing happened? My ass will be in a sling if Bennett gets you and right now he's welcome to you."

Ryo's questioning eyes turned towards Dee. "And where were you?"

Dee got immediately defensive. "Hey! It could've happened to anyone. I was so freaking bored. Diana was talking on her cell and the only thing on the sports channel was 'Classic Moments in Golf'. I was tempted to make crank calls to room service when Alicia came out with a pot of coffee and an apology for keeping us up so late. I guess Diana and I were too eager with the refreshments because next thing I knew I was stretched out on the couch with Diana slapping me silly."

Meanwhile, Alicia had walked over to the console table and poured a dark liquid from the carafe into two cups. "Coffee, Detective Maclean?" she offered.

After a dubious look Ryo said, "Um... no thanks"

"Don't be silly." She and took a sip from one before offering the other cup to Ryo. "We're expecting company, aren't we?"

* * *

It took longer than expected for the police to come to take Alicia's statement. They made their apologies by saying there were major traffic tie-ups in the Midtown East Area. "You'd think the stock market crashed. There appeared to be a lot of heart attacks in that area while people were driving. It's still backed up at the Midtown Tunnel." 

The officers were incredibly diffident. Obviously they had done some research in the interim and had heard a few things about their witness. One of the officers said, "We don't have a lot to go on. Everyone was running for cover and a lot of people left the scene. Any assistance you could give us would be a great help."

In the course of the interview, Ryo was surprised. How did she manage to do it? She was cooperative and yet didn't say anything. She denied any connection or knowledge of where the shot came from or if it was directed towards her. In the background, Ryo and Dee listened to the police radio. A taste of what they were missing being in this gilted cage.

- Suspicious deaths near 42nd and 2nd -

The officer was wrappping up the interrogation. "In other words, you saw and heard nothing that could give us a clue to the identity of the perpetrator."

Alicia was contrite. "I'm so sorry, officer. I'd really wish I could be more help."

"Why are you under police surveillance?"

"I'm under witness protection. I'm sure Agent Spacey can fill you in with what you need to know."

"And you don't think there's any relationship?"

"How could anyone know I was out? If you're a target and the person's determined enough, no amount of protection will work and as you can see I'm fine."

- Suspicious deaths near 39th and 1st -

The officer continued. "Why were you out without protection?"

"Detective Maclean was with me. I was going stir-crazy. I just wanted to get out and do some shopping."

"Could it be related to your father's business? He has a reputation of being tough on his... competitors."

"Father hasn't been feeling well for some time now. Right now, most of his business is being taken care of by my husband. You have my statement. Now if there are no more questions, I'd like to retire to my room and freshen up. I'm still rather upset by the whole incident."

"Of course, Mrs. Grant."

Alicia retreated to her suite. After the door had closed Diana turned to Ryo. "Okay, what really happened?"

Ryo agreed with Alicia's statement but didn't mention Alicia's rendezvous to Diana. He told her he was getting ready to go on assignment when he was surprised to see Alicia on the street. He was going towards her when the shot was fired. He covered her, heard no more shots and that was it.

- Suspicious deaths near United Nations Plaza -

The officers took their leave. Knowing this one was going to be filed away for lack of evidence.

* * *

Diana was still woozy from whatever sedative Alicia had fed them and went off shift and Ryo found himself sharing the couch with Dee. 

The dark-haired detective laid his hand on Ryo's shoulder to reassure himself with his presence. "I'm glad you're okay."

Ryo unconsciously relaxed into the cushion at his touch but was surprised at that statement. "What do you mean? I wasn't the target."

"No. You just threw yourself in front of it. You were just doing your job. Too bad it involves flying bullets." He sat up and looked at Ryo. "Talk to me, partner. Something's bothering you. What haven't you told Diana?"

Ryo didn't attempt to deny Dee's accusation. He told Dee about seeing Alicia kissing someone and how she looked like she didn't enjoy it.

"It didn't look like she loved him enough to bust out of here and risk getting killed."

Dee was exasperated, brought about from his forced inactivity. "From what I've seen of her, I don't want to get sucked into whatever game she's playing. Diana's hands are tied but I know she doesn't believe Alicia will come through and it looks like she not only playing us but her husband as well. The bitch. There has to be a damn good reason to betray a lover."

It seemed odd but Ryo wasn't surprised by the strong opinion Dee expressed even if it meant showing sympathy towards an enemy. It was consistant with the moral code he lived by. It came back to the issue of honesty, in the way you lived your life, in the relationships you formed. But Ryo couldn't help but wonder if Alicia's reason just might be good enough.

Ryo knew he had to make a full confession. "That's not all."

"What else happened?"

"I saw Kadee."

"What!"

"I said I saw Kadee."

"Are you sure?"

/pause/ "Yeah. I'm sure."

"So she IS still in town. Do you think she did it?"

"I don't want to believe it but... who else, Bennett's gang? She may be trying to get Bruno through Alicia. She seems to have a strong motive.

But still... Alicia's right. Unless she's being tailed no one could've known she was going to be at that spot."

"Except the guy she was with. Why didn't you say anything? If she's gone rogue, you know we've got to find her as a suspect."

"I don't know. I feel like I need to trust that what she's doing is for the good, that if I say something to bring her in I would be betraying her. I hope I'm not wrong but I can't help thinking, maybe I trust her more than she trusts me. Like you said, she'd better have a damn good reason."

"Well, nobody was hurt and you've got to learn it's okay to trust your instincts. You're too close to the case but it's better then getting a pet theory and forcing the the pieces to fit. It prevents you from seeing things clearly. " Dee is still a little groggy from being drugged. "Not like I can see anything clearly after that bitch spiked the coffee." He yawned. "You'd think I had enough sleep."

"Now we're even, it's no fun being drugged," said Ryo, alluding to that dream vacation in England that had quickly descended into something else.

Ryo looked at him as if he didn't want to let Dee go. Dee saw that sad look and gave Ryo a quick kiss that he knew would replace his blue funk with righteous indignation. "I've missed you. I've missed teasing you and making you blush. Yeah, just like that." He chuckled, then spoke in a softer voice. "I'll see you tonight. Call me if you get bored."

The same thought was running through their heads as the elevator door closed. _This assignment sucks._

* * *

Diana was asleep in another room while Ryo was reading a magazine. An experienced eye could think he was using it as a cover as if he were on a stakeout. If he stayed still long enough he would unobtrusively blend into the furniture but his attention was not on his surroundings. 

_Why had Alicia gone to so much trouble to sneak out. Did she love that guy he had seen her kissing so much that she couldn't bear to be without him. No. There was definitely something strange about that relationship. And Kadee. If you dared to use me to take the law into your own hands, I WILL bring you down. What the hell are you up to? Are your feelings so intwined in this this case, you would kill? Do I even know you anymore?_

He thought back to his own relationships. Relationships? Could they even be called that? Yeah, he had fooled around with other women but had managed to stop it before it had gotten out of hand. The women then either ignored him out of embarrassment for appearing to be loose or felt relief he had treated them as ladies and not an easy lay. They were satisfied that even though they hadn't gotten anywhere neither had anyone else. No one would believe that Randy was anything but the perfect gentleman.

Ryo's first time was awkward but natural. They had both been inexperienced and had learned from each other. There was no reason to be judgemental. It was wonderful to be in each others' arms and they could satisfy their curiosity about what all the fuss was about.

Dee was different. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He was experienced with both men and women and for some inexplicable reason he wanted Ryo. A virgin to men. A tease. A coquet. Someone who leads on... strings along... sends mixed signals. A heartbreaker.

_Am I feeling guilty? Am I being pressured because he's always there? I could have put a stop to it just like all the other times. Is Dee a habit I can't break? If he's such a stud, why isn't he in a relationship now. Is it the thrill of the chase? Once he gets what he wants will he leave me? If I do give myself to him what if I'm not what he needs. What if he's not what I need?_

The questions were swirling around and around in his head, internalizing his thoughts in a circular formation effectively cutting himself off from the ability to form close relationships which had been in place since the day he lost his parents, cemented when he lost his girl. What if he loses his partner? His best friend?

_I don't want to feel that way again._

There were flashbacks to the quiet times, the loud times, being there for each other to ease the loneliless and comfort the sick. And finally, all the kisses and pounces and looks that was beginning to make Ryo feel uncomfortable in a way that made him shift his seating position.

_What am I afraid of, really? Being gay is a label that society uses depending upon which gender you're having sex with that day. A relationship is between two people who just want to be with each other. That's the drill. Do I believe it? I don't want to hurt him. God knows I don't, but I don't want to hurt myself either. Maybe this time apart on opposite shifts will be a good thing... yeah, right._

The wall was back in place and he went back to the magazine.

* * *

Dee left the hotel, more alert than he had let on. He did catch up on some sleep after all. Underestimating his boss's opinion of him, the reputed slacker thought the Chief would probably drop dead from shock to see him coming in when he was off shift. But there was something he needed to look up. 

When he arrived at the precinct, he immediately went to Jim's domain to find him extremely busy. "About a dozen bodies in Midtown East. They all match the Perk profile but, of course, that case had been officially closed. Their precinct is being overrun and they've asked for our help. The Regional office wants me to turn over all related material to them. Probably to destroy it."

Dee knew he was had to be quick when Jim was on the job. "Sorry to interrupt but this may be related. Did Kadee leave a forwarding address?"

"Just the address in Washington. She left rather abruptly, you know. Her theory was far out but she wasn't crazy. And she had the coolest gadgets."

Realizing she had left a good impression, Dee knew he could count on Jim's cooperation. "We thinks she's gone undercover and is in trouble. Ryo says he saw her today. We need to find any records she may have left."

Jim didn't raise his head from the notes he was writing. "I'd rather give them to you than those bastards. There's a copy of her presentation and I'll let you borrow our resident hacker. Terri!"

A young woman's pony-tailed head popped out of the top of one of the cubicle outlining the main examination area. "Yes, sir."

"Detective Laytner from Homicide needs help recovering data from the Computer in D12. Show off your magic."

The technician beamed at so much praise from the precise taskmaster and motioned to Dee to follow her.

Dee didn't question how she knew all those passwords but she was eventually able to access the records left on Kadee's computer and the internet sites she had visited. Dee continued searching records looking for clues to Kadee's next move based on the triangulation theory along with the broadcasts he heard earlier. Turns out Kadee had automatic login on the computer so they were able to retrieve her email communications. All related to business. Not one scrape of personal information that might led them to her. Dee finally entered her name in the National Search Database. Karen Shu - okay. Kadee Shu - nothing (must be a nickname). There was something unusual about the data but it didn't become clear until Dee typed in Kaede Shu. Holy S-.

A/N Next chapter: Climax (last chapter!)

* * *

Shoutouts: 

Melantha Delmar - Your enthusiasm made me giddy. Great motivator!

Kitty in the Box - I'm glad you like plot. At least you didn't tell me to kill the b----.

ColeridgeFan - You were getting a little scary with wanting to kill off characters but not to worry. On page one I said different take, same results.

monica - Aarg, the pressure! I don't think I can live up to that kind of review but I wanted this to be the kind of story I would enjoy reading myself. Thank you for your lovely comments.

Yukyoru - You're very perceptive (and very thorough). It actually changed my writing style to something less obvious while I was struggling with the plot. I wanted to show they HAD a close relationship that has changed to one of friendship as they've matured, thus onii-chan instead of something more intimate. It was deliberate wording but I don't claim to understand the nuances.

Windwalker3 - I don't like cliffys as much as the next person but I just wanted to end the chapter dramatically. I wish I had more skill because, admittedly, it's all over the place. Your comments puffed me up. Thank you.

rj1ofakind - I love twists but especially happy endings.

firgodes7 - I like the combination of romance and drama. You've helped me refine my style into something worth reading hopefully.

Seashell Mist - I hope it hadn't digressed too much but it is ultimately a romance. Thank you for the encouragement.

MissDbzMedabots - Thank you for making me more aware of how I can improve. And nothing can destroy true love, right?


	7. Climax

7: Climax

Ryo was tossing and turning. To him it was just WRONG to be lolling about in bed during the day despite having been on the late shift the night before. How had he ever gotten roped into this assignment? He had dragged himself home in the early hours despite having done little in the way of exertion. His internal clock had not adjusted well to the shift change. It was those days when there was nothing to do that one comes home more drained than if they had been relegated to desk duty. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration but the sunlight creeping around the window blinds and the sound of ceaseless traffic gave him the excuse that prevented him from getting a much needed respite from the dullness of recent days.

Not that he could relax while on duty. Though he could appreciate the cost of creativity in design when money was no object, he never felt comfortable in the elegantly sumptuous accommodations knowing that the rack rate was being paid out of funds obtained illegally.

Aware that Dee had managed to skip out of the assignment temporarily by being in court that day, Ryo thought about calling him up for an early dinner. And yet, there were rumors that Dee was hanging out with a young brunette from Jim's lab. What was her name? Mary... Keri... Kadee... His jumbled thoughts invariably followed a trail of association. 'Damn her' as he hit the pillow with his fist to relieve the tension. He knew she was out there. She was out there and though it seemed obvious she had no intention of confiding whatever course of action she was undertaking, he couldn't let it go. With his promotion, he had decided to immerse himself in the heart of the most populated city in America, to return to the scene of the crime where his parents had been taken away from him, to do his duty to bring to justice those who had caused other children to become orphans, and to lose himself in the sea of people. Yet fate and time would still not allow him to distance himself from the past.

From day one when Dee had the audacity to invade Ryo's personal space, his strategy of aloofness had been waylaid and the wall had been breached. As his heritage, his identity had been revealed, he had become an object of attention. Dee never attempted to conceal that Ryo was an important person to him and now Ryo's thoughts turned more towards his partner and the reality of what an intimate relationship with this dynamic individual would entail. He couldn't deny anymore that he didn't have feelings for the man but he began to doubt that Dee's affection could be sustained through the blonde's vacillating signals, that maybe he had taken too long to admit to himself that Dee was an important person to him.

Sneaky bastard, stealing kisses whenever he had the opportunity. He remembered them all. From the first kiss under a tree, a back alley, when he was sick, at the orphanage, on the shooting range... the man was shameless. But his kisses made him feel like he was floating while gravity had him sliding down walls. Within Ryo, the constant battle between feelings and logic, the forced separation of those he cared about was putting to the test the adage of 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' versus 'Out of sight, out of mind' and he wanted to know which one was truer to Dee.

The pounding noise of school kids running up the staircase, including his own, was more effective than any alarm clock for rousing him out of his half-attempted slumber. Because of the change in shifts, Bikky had been sent to his friend Lai's house more frequently than usual.

As testimony to Ryo's goody-goody reputation, Ryo provided this young boy with a home. He wasn't nearly as trusting as others had been led to believe but he understood what it was like to find themselves suddenly alone. If he didn't keep busy with other people's responsibilities he would be cast adrift with no purpose. A child would provide distraction and chaos. But as he had gotten used to the the rambucious boy's presence, whose antics had a tendency to amuse rather than anger, a bond had invaritably formed and Ryo made the effort to spend quality time with the boy he had taken in.

Ryo got up to make snacks for Bikky's bottomless appetite while the youth was perched in front of the television with his video games to get out some of his aggression from being confined in school. After a bit of small talk to catch up on the latest and to coordinate their schedules, Bikky noticed that Ryo was dragging his feet. The apartment had seemed too quiet lately. He had noticed the lack of Dee's presence, who frequently found an excuse to invite himself over for dinner or Kadee who Bikky thought was a very close friend of Ryo's. There were dark circles under his guardian's eyes and Bikky suspected that Ryo hadn't been sleeping well. If his concerns were work related, Bikky knew Ryo would say everything was fine so he tried another tact. "What's wrong? Did you get dumped?"

Surprised by the abupt change in topic, Ryo said, "Yeah. I guess I did."

"The chick or the dude."

"Both, I guess."

"You're too good for them. Have some fun and stop worrying about everything."

Ryo ruffled Bikky's hair. "The only thing to worry about is making sure you get home in one piece."

The phone rang.

* * *

Dee fought to keep alert to the proceedings. Even though he hated court duty it was tolerable compared to bodyguard duty. He was on this assignment only because his looks (and his partner's) had attracted the attention of the daughter of New York's #1 mob family and the higher-ups had catered to this spoiled heiress. Sometimes he asked himself why God had to make him so pretty. 

As Dee waited his turn to testify, he thought about calling Ryo for an early dinner but figured he was probably still asleep right now. He hadn't seen Ryo for a couple of days and he didn't know what to do with the information he had gathered in the interim with Terri's help. He knew something was building up and was about to explode but who would believe him. Ryo was reluctant to take in anything outside his sphere of knowledge and this was one of them.

* * *

Ryo grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Alicia had taken advantage of the fact that Dee had to leave early and slipped out while Diana was resting. After telling Bikky to go to Lai's again, he found himself grateful to Alicia for escaping. It gave him something to do instead of thinking too much. He went to the area he had seen her in before, wondering if there was going to be a repeat performance when he found he had backup. 

His accomplice was none other than Leo Grant, standing in the shadows with a cigarette between the fingers of one hand and the other in his pant pocket, acting more like an informant than a mob boss. His attention moved from his wife and her liason to the younger man frozen in place and seething with suppressed rage.

Leo coolly confirmed the truth behind Ryo's parent's murders and held himself in open invitation for Ryo to take his revenge. If Leo's hand in his pocket even twitched, Ryo would have an excuse. This time there was no Dee to protect Ryo from himself. But Leo wasn't there to off a rival or to silence a stooge. It was obvious that Leo wasn't indifferent to his wife's affair and in the time Ryo had spent in Alicia's company he suspected that she was the one who was indifferent. For Ryo, he was feeling voyeuristic as one lover was witnessing the blatant infidelity of another. He was seized with panic and he wanted no part of this scene. He had to get away.

He was now a renegade, a deserter. He had abandoned his post, shirked his duty. He was always trying to be responsible and everything seems to be falling apart. Tonight showed he had failed in his professional life. His efforts to keep his emotions at bay showed that he had failed in his personal life. He was sick and tired of this constant angst of poor, poor Ryo. Enough already. He should just go where no one could find him. As he gathered his thoughts and looked around to get his bearings he found himself at Dee's apartment.

**

* * *

**  
Ryo was standing at the door looking utterly lost when Dee pulled him in.

He related his confrontation with Leo. "He said I could kill him. There was nothing stopping me this time except... except... I shouldn't of run away but he was watching her not as a a husband married to an unfaithful wife but as if to protect her since we couldn't, it was like we were sharing the duty."

"Take a shower and relax. I don't think anything will happen with him there but I'll call Diana."

When Ryo came out of the shower. Dee was hanging up the phone. "Everything's okay, Alicia's back at the hotel."

Ryo sat down at very edge of the bed and said with a sigh, "Taking revenge wouldn't have brought my parents back and I still have Bikky to take care of. Though that doesn't matter since I can't protect anyone, anyway."

Dee didn't like the way the conversation was going. Now was not the time for Ryo to lose his confidence. "You were there, weren't you. Well, my day was boring as hell. I wanted to call you for dinner but figured you'd want to spend time with Biks."

Trying not to probe, Ryo asked, "You weren't hanging out with Jim's group?"

"That project's complete. One of Jim's techies was helping me do background research."

In a soft voice, Ryo murmured, "Oh, that's all it was."

Dee forced Ryo's chin up so their eyes met. "What? You think I was cheating on you?"

"I wanted to see you but I told myself I wouldn't cry on your shoulder. I was afraid I would disappoint you like before and I couldn't stand that. Apparently my feet had other ideas."

As Dee's arms came around Ryo, he could smell his hair, still damp from the shower, feel his delicate bone structure through the light material.

Thinking that the emotional strain would translate into physical exhaustion, he held him close to offer him what comfort he could. "You can always come to me."

"Dee?"

"Hmm. What babe?"

"I seem to be free this evening. Could we... um... finish the test drive?"

Well, that was unexpected. The shock on his face... priceless. He raised his head and scutinized his face, looking for any clues that belied his resolve. When it came to issues involving Leo. Dee knew he couldn't trust Ryo's normal level-headedness and good sense. Ryo's face was red from embarrassment but he held Dee's gaze to let him know he was in control of himself and was fully aware of what he was asking.

The infamous 'test drive'. The night when Ryo had allowed Dee to go beyond kisses. It wasn't as if the clutch had failed, they had just been interrupted by traffic control in the form of an emergency cell phone call.

A look of awe was apparent on Dee's face. A mixture of reverence, respect, dread, and wonder. "Are you sure?"

"It's okay. I had agreed to it before. There's no reason to take it back. Let's just say I've become enlightened."

"Um... okay... let me get the keys."

To alleviate any doubt or fear of rejection, Dee bent over and gave Ryo a tender, lingering kiss and gazed into the fathomless depths of Ryo's eyes to see if there were any signs of hesitation or doubt. He returned the look unwaveringly but could not repress a shiver. Dee hoped it was in anticipation and not in fear. He went to his bathroom to take care of necessities and to calm his rapidly beathing heart. He had to laugh, asking himself who was the virgin now?

_'I swear Ryo, if you're just using me, I WILL slap you again. For two years I've tried to prove to you time and time again that my feelings were sincere. Everybody would be surprised that I've been so patient, including myself. I don't want to pressure you. And yet, I'm such a sap. I've never felt like this with anyone like I feel for you.'_

Dee quickly thought back to the few times Ryo had initiated contact. From a friendly kiss goodnight in England to when he told Dee he wouldn't care if Dee 'did it' to him as an expression of desperation.

He cringed remembered when he was in a similar situation after the orphanage had been bombed. He had practically molested Ryo after Mother had been hurt. Ryo would have let him have his way to comfort him but when Ryo had thrown himself at Dee, Dee had reacted with violence, 'A damn piece of meat, that's all I was.' Each time he had had enough presence of mind to pull back. How was tonight different?

He wasn't in control.

_'Control? Is that what I am? I have to be in control? I have to do the pouncing?'_

He wanted to teach Ryo how good male loving was but maybe he had learned something from Ryo as well.

While Dee was in the bathroom, Ryo own thoughts were going through his head.

_'I'm through apologizing. All the times you told me you loved me and I couldn't look you in the eyes. I couldn't give you an answer. All the questions I asked myself of how I felt about you, of what you did to me. It was a process I had to go through and you knew it. This is my reward as well as yours. I'm no sacrificial lamb being slaughtered by the wolf. I want him to want me and I know in my mind what my body's known all along. That I want him, too.'_

Not wanting to leave Ryo alone for too long, Dee came back with a packet of condoms and a small tube he always kept close at hand. He didn't need the man to worry about his reputation concerning his casual lifestyle and he wanted the experience to be as wonderful and painless as possible. He approached the bed where Ryo was sitting and showed him what he had in his hand. Ryo gave him a grateful smile that Dee cared enough to take precautions for their first time.

As they settled themselves amongst the plush pillows at the head of Dee's bed. Dee gazed into Ryo's eyes and lightly touched his soon-to-be-lover's cheek. "Sometimes I'm as confused about my feelings for you as you are towards me. From day one, I never knew where I stood with you. As I found out there was conflicts within you beyond being with another guy, I wanted you to know I was serious but I didn't want to risk you avoiding me because I was too agressive. Maybe it's the orphan in me but I need to be needed. I need someone to belong to me and me alone. I'm a selfish bastard and some people can't handle that. That's just another part of me added to the person you know as Dee Laytner. I'll always love those people closest to me and it's not a casual thing. Those feelings and memories don't fade. But there's different kinds of love. From someone who doesn't know where he came from, I know it's not easy to face who you are."

Ryo's nerve endings were becoming sensitized by the gentle caresses. "I know I would have never made the first move. I thought I wasn't good enough for you, that you would be bored with me but I can tell you this." His voice raised in intensity cutting off any protest. "Feeling this way can't be wrong. It's been a very long time since I've been so close to anyone. I didn't know what I wanted so I tried to be what other people wanted. The boy scout, the gentleman, the precinct's idol but I'm just as selfish as you so don't you dare try to put me on a pedestal. It's not a casual thing with me either. I know what I want. What I want is to be as honest as you."

They recognized the words that the other was saying. It resonated to a similar part of their being inside of them. Ryo allowed the palms of his hands to travel up Dee's arms to grasp his shoulders and pulled him down to him.

_'We've both been alone too long. I don't want to feel that way again.'_

Not to forget the past but to know that everything that had happened had led to this moment and to the people they are, there was a sense of desperation as their lips met once again. Mind-blowing kisses that melted walls, made the knees weak and made them cling to each other even closer.

Dee lifted his head to gasp for air and chuckled. "I feel like it's my first time, too."

Ryo gave Dee a tender smile of reassurance. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

The circle was broken. It unwound itself and reformed into a wave and Ryo felt like he was jumping from the apex of one crest to the next. From internalization to instinct towards a final leap to the destined goal. And they finally gave into what they both wanted.

_'His breath. His warmth. His lips. His tongue. His touch.'_

Their thoughts became as entangled as their limbs, as eyes involuntarily closed in the growing intensity and their other senses took over under the light of the full moon.

_'His smell. His taste. His arms wrapped around me. His heat. His voice. His weight on me. In me. All of him. Mind, body, and heart together. No more hiding, no more fear.'_

The aura of lovers manifested and surrounded both of their souls.

All the tension faded away and as they held each, it was the best damn sleep either one of them had had in days.

TBC. Next Chapter: Denouement (definitely the last!)


	8. Dénouement

A/N: Spoilers for Book 7 + poetic license. Quick changes in Point-of-View.

8: Dénouement

Triangulation was complete.

Kadee had been busy but it seemed to no purpose. she was close, so close, but she hadn't been able to find the target. So she had been driven to do something reckless.

She had negotiated a weekly rental after leaving the station for the last time. She could have stayed at the apartment but felt like it would be better if she distanced herself from the precinct. She wanted to confide in Ryo but he had changed so much. His intellect had suspended his belief in the supernatural and she felt this was a fight she had to handle alone. What she didn't understand is why her boss said she needed him. It would have been so much better if she had started the job undercover and not involved anyone, much less someone she could only hurt by showing up or someone who could hurt her by dredging up what might have been. But her boss had simply said she needed his help so she had presented herself in an official capacity and came up with a cover story.

She was actually surprised to find Ryo was unattached. Apparantly the hurt still ran deep. In his interactions with his colleagues she had observed he had been politely detached and had resigned himself to living for his profession. Even after all this time, Ryo had yet to go through the healing process. Without having to articulate his insecurities, Ryo needed someone who could recognize his anxiety and was patient enough to stand by him until he was ready to face it himself. In his brassness she recognized that it would take someone like Dee to shake him from his foundation.

Alicia certainly wasn't as elusive as her father and it didn't take long for Kadee to print her aura map. But after taking up residence at the Plaza, the socialite didn't show as much of a tendency to be out and about. Like a tracer, Kadee had had to be patient and bid her time until she had been alerted when Alicia made her move.

The undercover agent only had one shot.

Alicia didn't show it but like a tough little boy crying for his Mommy, that part of Bruno that still cared for his daughter responded to her suppressed anxiety. The shock set off a tremendous amount of energy which showed up on the instrument like a beacon of light that connected the two blood relatives.

Another familiar aura had been picked up at the scene. The database had matched it like a fingerprint to Ryo. Apparently the day Dee was playing with the instrument it had recorded Ryo's aura map as well. What was he doing with Alicia, the wife of his enemy, and had he seen her? She hated that he thinks she tried to kill Alicia, it would have solved the problem if she had but at what cost.

Like looking for a common strand of DNA, it took time to analyze the results. Bingo!

* * *

The next morning Ryo found his arms were wrapped around Dee in the same position where they had collapsed the night before. He found it ironic that Dee was snuggled in his arms rather than the other way around. Dee had been gentle and taken his time with him, preparing him to minimize the discomfort but Ryo couldn't ignore the unfamilar physical and emotional sensations caused by allowing himself to experience both the pain and the pleasure of being loved. Right now he felt like he could melt into the mattress.

Feeling someone gazing at him. Dee pulled the arms around him closer like a favorite blanket. "Good morning, lover."

'_Lover..._'. Feeling a burst of pride at this title and self-conscious at the same time Ryo responded. "Good morning."

Sensing hesitation in Ryo's voice, Dee opened his eyes and turned to face him. His hand gently cupped Ryo's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. ummm... was it okay for you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth..." a look of dismay flashed across Ryo's face. "...it was GREAT!" and pounced.

"You prick." Ryo proceeded to squeeze the stuffing out of his teddy bear.

Dee gave a low chuckle. "That's better. You were looking so serious it was scaring me."

They exchanged kisses and things started to heat up again when Ryo pulled away. Seeing the confused look on Dee's face, Ryo rushed to reassure him that he wasn't shying away from him again. "I know it's cruel to leave so early but I still have a job to do while I still have a job. Diana must think I'm a wuss."

Dee was still a little hurt that he may always come second to Ryo's career. But at least he was relieved that is was just Ryo's sense of responsibility that would take him away and not any distress or disappointment of the previous night. "Never say that, stud."

Ryo laughed and gently extricated himself. "Thank you for giving me your strength so I could face my fears." Dee knew he would give more than just his strength if he could wake up by Ryo's side every morning.

Ryo didn't want to leave but he knew he should and got up to retrieve his belongings. "I'm going home for a shower and a change of clothes. Relax until you have to get ready for your shift. Besides, you did more work than me last night."

"You were definitely an active participant, sexy, but are you saying I've lost my groove? Two years out of commission is a pretty good excuse to be rusty but I'm not taking it."

"I'm saying I won't be satisfied with anything less than a peak performance."

"I'm always at my peak, baby."

"Then I have nothing to worry about you horndog" Ryo bent down and whispered in his ear "and I wouldn't have it any other way" and gave him a kiss. "And that's why I love you" kiss "more than anything" kiiiissss. "See you at breakfast."

As Dee heard the door softly close behind his soulmate he hugged the pillow where his boyfriend had laid his head with a huge grin on his face.

"Woo Hoo! No more regrets with my life!"

* * *

When Ryo met with Diana, he didn't have to say much before the FBI agent guessed the truth. He wondered whether it was through her training or just the fact that she was one savvy female. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he thanked her for her support.

Dee showed up for breakfast at the same time Alicia got up. The men filled up their plates with everything in sight like a starving tourist wandering out of the Sahara. As their appetites were satiated, Dee and Ryo were finding it hard to avoid exchanging glances with each other in Alicia's presence while Diana smirked. Alicia didn't understand the lack of chatter at the breakfast table but she couldn't ignore the glow that emanated from the two handsome gentlemen as though these partners had reached some kind of secret agreement which became clear when Diana finally broke the awkward silence. "This is a hotel. If I told you two lovebirds to get a room, you could just borrow one down the hallway."

That crack finally brought Dee to pay attention to the company around the table and brought a blush to both their faces but he quickly recovered. "Hell, no. You'd probably get a bucket of popcorn and watch."

Ryo was off the clock but offered to keep Dee company. The dark-haired detective gave a sly leer. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to keep me company but if you stay we might both be guilty of dereliction of duty. Why don't you swing back before shift change and we could have supper together." Dee escorted Ryo to the elevator. As the door opened he pushed the slightly shorter man into the cubicle and they kissed each other against the paneling. The polished walls showed their reflection but they only had eyes for the real thing. As they parted for breath Dee said, "I'll miss you too. Call if you need anything" before reopening the door and pressing the down button to start the motor. Dee did NOT look forward to the endless monotony, the reasons he didn't want to be there hanging like a ballast around his spirits and dragging them down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia had grabbed the hotel stationary. Before sealing the envelope she made sure to include the symbols under her signature that proved to the recipient the authenticity of the message. She then placed a call to the concierge for a porter to transport her luggage to her resident penthouse and a courier.

Diana got a call that the 'Sheep', the buyer for one of Asia's most powerful families, was in New York City to negotiate a deal. Knowing Alicia travelled in similar circles she asked her if the rumors were true. Alicia replied nonchalantly. "Our family is not involved, of course, but it might explain why Bennett is here from Chicago. If he's meeting with the Sheep that would certainly give him the toehold to open operations in The City."

The staff had arrived to service the tenant's request. Diana stared as the bellboys loaded her luggage onto a rack. With her business done Alicia then announced she really didn't see anything that would be the least bit helpful so it would be useless to testify and as a way of apologizing for wasting Diana's time and resources invited the FBI agent and her friends at the DEA to tea at a certain hotel that afternoon trusting that they'll find the company delightful. Warning Diana that trying to second-guess her would only give her a headache and premature crow's feet and not waiting for her protest, the woman of the house then picked up her coat and purse and proceeded to the elevator for her own appointment but... she had one stop to make on the way.

Diana was exasperated as she turned towards Dee. "Your leash has been cut but you're still on duty, officer, so don't go running off to your snuggle honey. I'll call Berkeley and I'm sure he'll tell your Chief to expect you right away."

Dee headed off, muttering under his breath but glad to be out of there.

Ryo had decided to loiter around Central Park and enjoy the activities when he saw Alicia leave and not knowing that the bodyguard duty had been cancelled quickly followed her through the streets. The route was familiar as she pulled up in front of the building where Ryo had first witnessed her tryst. Her paramour looked surprised to see but then with a wolfish grin pulled her inside. Ryo took up a position from the street as he saw her go in.

* * *

At their last rendezvous, Alicia had filled Junior in on how to ruin her husband which he had dutifully passed on to his father.

She had flattered him. She told him she couldn't respect a leader who didn't want to get his hands dirty even if it was her husband. Some idealist who wanted to keep casualties down to a minimum was not how things got done in the real world and was not the person who was going to end up on top. She wanted to be with a winner.

There was a smug sense of satisfaction in Junior's mind. He must be a real stallion in bed to keep a looker like Leo's old lady. With Bruno about to kick the bucket and Leo finding he's lost his lady, here was a chance to fulfill the wishes of his father and take over territory he had been squeezed out of since Bruno arrived on the scene a generation ago.

That's why he was shocked to find himself facing the barrel of a gun.

Alicia goaded Bennett, Jr. She told him she had laid a trap against his father to put him away for good. "By now he's had a chance to confirm the information you gave him since, unlike you, he may not believe anything I tell him. He'll have a nice reception party waiting for him. Having you around just makes your father look better in comparison since there's no way in hell he's every going to let you lead the business."

Believing delusional instinct could make him faster than a speeding bullet he lunged towards her. "YOU BITCH!"

The explosion of the gun was muffled by the attached silencer. "Do you think I got any pleasure from being screwed by a brainless, classless brute like you?"

As Ryo saw Alicia leave he tried to reach Diana but her phone was busy. He couldn't know she was coordinating the various agencies to greet their out-of-town guests so Ryo continued to follow Alicia as she ran her errands.

When she stood waiting expectantly in front of a towering brick church, Ryo ducked around the corner and called Dee.

* * *

Ah, the carefree days of youth. Bikky and Lai were spending the weekend like they usually do. Out on the streets that they considered there own personal playground with their girls, Carol and Lass.

The kids had grabbed some lunch before separating for the afternoon. The girls were planning on going shopping while the boys were going down to the street courts to shoot hoops and dig elbows into the rough competition before they met up again to clean up before dinner and a movie.

As they were horsing around, Lai felt a numb tingling sensation pass through him. The others picked up on the change in atmosphere and followed his eyes to a slim figure walking away from them. As though afraid of being overheard Bikky whispered. "Hey, isn't that Ryo's friend? The one who disappeared?"

The dark-haired teen didn't say anything but started to shadow her down the sidewalk. Surprised by his somber mood, his friends started to follow until they arrived at a dilapidated department storefront. From the lobby, they watched the needle above the old-fashioned elevator door rise until it stopped before pressing the up button and waiting for its return journey.

* * *

As the heavy iron doors opened, the visitor was initially dazzled by taunt lines of energy that glistened like dew on a spider web and converged onto a broad-shouldered old man in the center. Occasionally, one would snap and send sparks like a live wire buffeted by a hurricane force wind to be replaced by another but one line stood out: a bright red beacon that shimmered and pulsed and eclipsed all the others. Each one of those threads were tied to a Perk user, their dreams and ambitions feeding his body but the red string was the bloodline between Bruno and Alicia feeding his soul.

A dome, acting as a huge incubator encircled his bed. It shielded and protected the inhabitant within, controlling the environment until the new Bruno was ready to be hatched back into the world. At a glance, he was conducting business as usual. Along with a dictaphone, shrewn about him were ledgers and filofax cards that recorded various transactions and contacts. He didn't look the least bit incapacitated and certainly not at Death's Door if the rumours were to be believed.

Without looking up from his task at hand, as he scribbled a note in the margin, he said "I was told you might show up. When your employment was terminated I thought I got rid of you a long time ago. I suppose I should thank you for being such an excellent employee due to your contributions to the organization. I know how to pick 'em. You had a fire within you. Still have it since you managed to track me down."

"I know you don't give a damn about these people but you'd risk your daughter's life?"

"Her mother left the little bastard on my doorstep. I wouldn't've kept her if I thought she wasn't mine to do what I want with. Since she is, she's not at risk. Besides, she's satisfied. I gave her her prince and he spoils her. She'll settle down if he would just stick a bun in her oven. In the meantime, I'll just keep running things."

"You don't trust Leo?"

"I can trust him because I know he's in no hurry to take over. He's got a good head on his shoulders and he's proved his loyalty but he doesn't have the vision I do."

"Nobody can live forever."

"Shall we test that theory?" He laid down his pen and raised his open palms to show he had nothing to hide. "What are you waiting for? You want revenge don't you. Go ahead. I'm an old man, I'm unarmed and I don't have any lackeys around." He then looked at her with disdainful eyes. "Except you're confined by the rules and I'm not." Concentrating as though he was expelling intestinal gas, several more strands popped. Each one signaled a life being terminated. "I didn't bother wasting any resources on you. I just had to stay hidden long enough to regain my strength without interference. You're no longer a concern."

This was the moment Kadee had been working towards. "And what do you expect to get out of it."

"Immortality."

"I'm not talking to you." Kadee called forth the entity protecting Bruno. "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO GET OUT OF IT?"

A raspy voice floated out of the haze. "You idiot. You amateur. Dealing with what you do not understand. You want revenge against this mortal but you are too late. The final ritual is about to commence."

The dome began to expand, lighting the strands of energy like a fuse ready to carry its flame along its length to detonate at the other end.

Reciting words of power that were as ingrained into her as her own name, Kadee tried to compress the destructive outbreak but it took all of her strength and concentration just to contain it.

"Where's your sense of justice now, little girl?"

Lai and Lass possessing extraordinary power of their own, made their presence known by stepping in to maintain the balance to the astonishment of their best friends.

* * *

Leo Grant was taking a stroll down the sidewalk. His trenchcoat, draped over his shoulders, was swaying with each stride as he drew in the nicotine from his cigarette. He had dismissed his driver over his protests. Leo knew from experience that it was best not to leave any witnesses, for a person can't reveal what they don't know and there was no reason to allow any opportunity to have his staffs' loyalty tested.

With Bruno being ill and the uncertainty of his state of health, he had had to sometimes use unscrupulous means within the organization to keep tabs on inner conflicts and watching over his back. Everyone knew he had been groomed to be Bruno's successor but not everyone approved. Even Bruno had his 'pet projects' that his second-in-command had knew nothing about.

He had received the message from his wife at a most inopportune moment and yet they both knew he would come. She seemed to always get what she wanted. As he approached the figure waiting by the gate he was once again reminded of this enigmatic woman who had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's ruthlessness and used both to full advantage.

She had been checking her watch. "I'm honored you would take time away from your busy schedule."

He courteously held the gate open for her as they walked through the archway into the more private courtyard. "You knew I would, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered sending a message. Why did you want to see me? You also know how important my meeting is today."

Demonstrating an analytical mind to business equal to her husband and father, she stated the uncertain hazards of going into business with the Sheep. She cited enormous dollar amounts and listed unscrupulous movers and shakers within the most powerful cartel in the modern day 'Spice Trade' of the Far East, other partnerships and associations that had been short-changed, the demand for compensation, and the consequences of retribution.

Leo tipped his head in agreement. "All of your points are valid but sometimes the risks are worth the payoff. If we don't control the trade from this end where we have more autonomy it will cause conflicts later on."

"I know the partnership was Father's idea."

"It has its merits by the way how is your father?"

Surprised by the abruptness of the question and with the first sign of doubt and uncertainty she said, "I... I don't know. I've talked to him about a week ago but I haven't seen him in almost a month. I know he's been ill but I'm sure someone would tell me if he's been admitted to the hospital. Don't you know? After all, you're his protégé."

"We avoid each other's company as much as possible. Most of the time he either calls or sends a message. Now if you'll excuse me I don't need to be late. Is that why you wanted to see me? To find out where your father is?"

"Someone tried to shoot me a few days ago. I have no idea who it was but I've left the Plaza."

"It's not like you spent a lot of time there anyway. You haven't exactly been discreet, letting that detective follow you to your latest."

"He might be my next if he wasn't so obviously in love with someone already. It seems you've been putting in the extra hours to follow me or hasn't it always BEEN your job to protect me?"

"Maybe I was following Junior."

His flippant comments made Alicia want to rip his eyes out like an alley cat. "Does the business mean more to you than I do? I refuse to be criticized for my affairs when you married my whole family."

She struggled to remain cool as the memories surfaced. The tense manner in which she held herself threatened to break. "When I first met you. I was afraid of you. Father said you were to be my playmate. You had the coldest, saddest eyes I had ever seen and yet you reached your hand out to me. I didn't understand how anyone could be so warm and so cold at the same time. You patiently put up with all my childish games. One day I was sick and had to stay home from school. I could see you at the shooting range from my window with your hand around a gun and I was jealous of the gun. You would be with Father in the study and sometimes I would just sit on the staircase and listen to the two of you talk about running the business. Somewhere along the line it started to make sense."

In the tone of a gambler who had the upper hand she laid her cards on the table. "I killed Junior and setup Bennett with the Sheep. You've lost the family's biggest business deal. You hate killing people yet you don't hesitate to blow away anyone that interferes with the business. You say you love me but you don't care if I'm screwing your rival's son. And yet, even now, you would give me that small smile directed only towards me, as though you were tolerating and amused by the foolish antics of a little girl. Liotto, love me or hate me but let's run away from this life. Bennett will be coming after us and Father is not going to forgive you. I've left you no choice."

Leo's expression softened in a way that only his wife had ever witnessed. The sad eyes of the child so many years ago was evident on the cold-blooded killer. "You're so much like your father. The day your father took me into his house, he did something that put me under an obligation stronger than any contract and he dangled you like a carrot. He didn't leave me any choice either. If I wanted you, I had to marry the family and that was the day I made my first hit. That was the day I murdered Detective Maclean's parents and I was at the receiving end of your father's anger because they were unlucky enough to pick up the wrong package. Now you tell me I have the choice to run or be ruined. Even though you've betrayed me in every way possible, it's ample retribution because I knew I would betray you the day I met you. I only have two regrets, _il mio amore_, and I refuse to run away from either of them. I've made my decision."

Her bluff had been called. "Then as a member of the family I'll take that choice away. You are no longer under any obligation."

With her hand around the gun that had come between them...

She'd be damned if she was going to share...

"ALICIA!"

Her line of sight concentrated on one target...

! BANG !

What had she told Junior? She wanted to be with a winner. And the winner was her rival. This cold piece of steel as she raised it to her head...

"ALICIA! NO!"

* * *

Kadee wasn't sure what was happening but that bloodline that connected Alicia to her father began to pulse intermittently. The string thinned and stretched and threatened to snap like a rubber band. The shield cocooning Bruno became more translucent.

Alicia knew what she had done. She had accomplished her goal. Leo was finally free. But now that the goal had been reached her thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. The doubt and regret...

This was a scenario that Bruno had not calculated upon.

With the strong motivating drive inherent in the profile of a Perk user, Bruno was supplied with an abundant reservoir in which to draw from. But when a link rebelled or began to question his or her behavior and motives or if the user's morals tapped a guilty conscious, the power fell off and it was necessary to drain all the energy before the source became a weaker. After the vitality was depleted all that was left was an empty shell. The images of the blank faces that stared at nothing flashed across Kadee's mind.

The moment Alicia shot Leo, the transfusion feeding Bruno was broken. The conflict between the father and daughter and the strong passion needed to obtain Bruno's greatest desire called for him to sacrifice his daughter. Now the only way for the entity to sustain itself was to drain the spirit from the remaining Perk users to compensate for the deviating influx. The dome began to glow, blinding the occupants.

It was becoming a battle of wills.

"NO! I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE ANY MORE LIVES."

The young people did all that they could to protect the bonds while Kadee went after the weakened entity.

Ryo had given Bikky a closed network radio. He didn't quite trust the enterprising youth not to place 1-900 numbers on a cell phone but he wanted the kids to be able to contact him or the station if things got out of hand. Bikky thought this situation qualified.

* * *

"We'll be right there, Biks. Be careful."

Ryo had heard everything and called for backup but everyone was preoccupied with the Sheep.

Dispatch reported. "Personnal is limited at the time. All officers are on alert and cannot leave their stations."

Ryo looked down at the remains of his enemy. He tried to convince himself over and over again. _'Don't feel sorry for him. Just because he was sorry for killing my parents doesn't mean he was sorry for killing all those other people. Don't feel sorry for him.' _In this business, dying of old age was definitely not the norm. "Looks like we're on our own."

"He should keep for a while. What do we do with the black widow?"

Alicia was roused enough from her stupor to insist. "Take me with you. I need to see Father."

"It was either that or handcuff her to the gate."

"You OWE me, Detective."

As they stepped to the curb to hail a taxi, Dee said. "There's something you should know about Kadee, Ryo."

* * *

They arrived at the designated address. Alicia was still in shock so Ryo set her aside before seeing what they had to face.

When Bikky saw they had all assembled he couldn't help but quip. "What are we 'The Magnificent Seven'?" Lai and Lass were showing signs of exhaustion while Bikky tried to explain what was going down.

Dee interrupted. "It's okay, Kadee. We know what happened to you 10 years ago."

Ryo pleaded with her. "Don't kill him. Don't be like him. Let it go. His days are numbered anyway. I love you. I'll always love you and I'll never forget you but it's time to let go of the past."

Kadee knows the truth of Ryo's words. They can't be together. An aura encircled the small group with patches of exceptional clarity strongest between the lovers and even the affection between the two young couples was manifest. There was a tangible bond between all of them that would always exist. The connection was warm and she was renewed with a resurgence of power. Her boss was right. She needed him to complete her mission. The room became engulfed in the aura's intensity then the energy dissipated and the possession was vanquished. Kadee invoked a magic triangle and force the entity to confess.

Lai and Lass had collapsed on their knees supported by their friends. Bruno had turned pale and fragile. No longer able to rely on his servant, he was gasping for oxygen. "Would you rather leave my legacy in the hands of brutes like Bennett?"

Bruno believed the entity would find him the secret of immortality but the invocation was done improperly allowing the entity to lie to his 'master'. The mafia boss thought his bloodline supplied the energy to drain the users but it was actually the life energy between Leo and Alicia. The entity failed to tell him that the cost of Bruno's immortality was his daughter's life. No matter what the circumstances were, Leo and Alicia truly loved each other. As Alicia's desperation to prove Leo loved her above any consequence forced her to take action, that obsession threatened to overtake and drain her and the entity wished to use that to its advantage.

Alicia knew her father was despicable. He's manipulated people all his life but he brought her Leo and for that she was grateful. "I love you, father. Don't worry it will be in good hands. Mine." She picked up her phone and called 911 for an ambulance. He would die as scheduled.

* * *

An article came out in all the popular journals with studies that reported health issues associated with ingesting Perk and the craze became so last week.

The case was closed. They were gathered in the family room sipping wine after having dinner together before Kadee left on her next case. Dee and Ryo were sitting together on the recliner with Ryo's back leaning against Dee's chest.

Kadee had been recruited as part of a service organization to route out corruption especially in those governments who hoarded and traded International Aid instead of distributing it to those in need. When she was ordered to eliminate outspoken critics of the governments involved, she realized she was working for the wrong side. She balked but because of her skills they attempted to mind-control her with earlier versions of Perk and she had fallen into a coma due to an overdose. She was outraged by the manipulation and her strong sense of justice brought her to a new occupation which Dee perfectly understood.

Bruno's mortality was being extended beyond its natural lifespan and Kadee had been sent to investigate. She knew Bruno was being supported by two pillars, his daughter and the Perk users. The only way to break Bruno's possesion was to eliminate one or the other. Thus was the moral dilemma. Though it appeared an attempt was made on Alicia's life as Kadee laid out the entire story. It was never the purpose to murder anyone but it was weighing one person's life against thousands. With the protection of the entity, Bruno could not be attacked directly so that left Alicia. But Bruno was right Kadee was confined by the rules but Alicia was not and Leo was the one sacrificed.

The night was drawing to a close. As Kadee prepared to say goodbye she gave them all a hug and a kiss. "Will we see you again, imouto?" Ryo asked with wistfulness.

"Definitely on that day when we can all finally relax."

She proposed a final toast and dimmed the lights. Ryo's parents appeared before them. As tears streamed down their son's face, they were able to hold him. They told him they loved him and were so proud of him. They wished him happy, and asked Dee to take care of him. Dee replied that it's Ryo that takes care of everyone, as a family.

As they faded away, Kadee left with them with final words of love. Dee held Ryo close to his heart, allowing him to release his emotions to face another day. The death certificate that had been issued for Kaede Shu ten years ago was filed away.

* * *

One night Ryo and Dee were dancing to the illumination provided by Dee's lighter.

Like the song said. _'The future's not ours to see'._ But each day they were together brought them one day closer to forever.

A/N: The reviews kind of petered out so I don't know if it was any good or not but there it is kids for better or worse. All to answer the question why Ryo didn't have a girlfriend and after watching Yami no Matsuei. Thank you for coming.


End file.
